


Home

by TippyTumbles



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTumbles/pseuds/TippyTumbles
Summary: Halle feels uneasy in the weeks before her wedding to Liam.  She doesn't feel like herself.  To get back there she returns to her first home, away from Liam.





	1. Unrecognizable

**Author's Note:**

> I post this series to Tumblr and the Choices Archive. I mentioned in Halle’s MC Headcanon that just before Liam and Halle get married, Halle kind of freaks out. I feel like that happens because going somewhere like Cordonia is a radical change of life. Overnight she has gone from struggling as a waitress in America to going to balls and living in the upper echelons of class in Europe. That is a leap. I also think that kind of change plus the things she has done to stay there can take a toll on someone. Since in the series they don’t really address the MC feeling intense culture shock or anything like that, so I imagine all of these feelings catch up to Halle. This series explores that experience.
> 
> Disclaimer: Choices owns The Royal Romance and its characters, I do not.

On a rare quiet evening alone, Halle and Liam were having dinner, just the two of them.  Kind of a practice run for life would be like after they were married.  They were having the usual.  Pan-seared white fish, today was sea bass, served with a puttanesca sauce.  On the side was sauteed spinach with garlic. While Liam was eating his meal normally, Halle had barely made any progress.  She could acknowledge it wasn’t terrible, but it just felt so strange to her.  It didn’t taste as good, or even the same.  She couldn’t put her finger on why.  Halle was flaking the perfectly cooked fish with her fork when she heard her name.

“Halle?”

She looked up at Liam.

“Are you alright?”

Halle replied as if she were in a daze.  “What?  Me? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You have barely touched your dinner,” Liam commented, his eyes softening with concern.  “Would you like the kitchen staff to cook you something else?”

“No.” Halle looked down at her full plate.  “I am just not that hungry I guess.”

Later that night, Halle walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, she passed by the mirror and caught a glimpse of someone she didn’t recognize.  The sight stopped her dead in her tracks.  She slowly walked back, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her.  It wasn’t.  The woman staring back at Halle was supposed to be her, but it didn’t look like her.

Halle reached her hand out to touch her reflection, and the woman in the mirror touched her back.  Halle squinted at her reflection.  It was different than what she remembered, what she was used to seeing.

She knew that her face was rounder and fuller, her cheekbones less prominent.  Her arms were more defined and toned than they should be.  Her whole body was not as soft as she once knew.  She felt the fabric of her silk camisole and sleep shorts.  They were more luxurious than the oversized shirts she usually wore to bed.

Halle didn’t remember being this woman.  How did Halle miss all of the small changes that made her into this person?  This person that looks nothing that the Halle she knew.  The Halle she thought she was.

Halle thought back over her time in Cordonia.  Ever since she has stepped foot in the country, she had been changing.  If the reflection in the mirror was any indication, she felt those changes on the cellular level.  Maybe the change in looks was because of the changes in behavior.  The things she had done, was still doing.  The Halle she knew wouldn’t have agreed to be the other woman, but she did.  The Halle she knew wouldn’t have co-signed to a gynecological exam proving that she could bear children.  She paused as she remembered that day.

_Justin was sitting with Halle and Liam at the breakfast table.  Regina was present as well.  They were discussing the upcoming schedule before the Royal Wedding.  There would be many interviews and fittings and events before Liam and Halle finally wed in just over 3 weeks.  Before the chaos could really kick into high gear, there was one technicality that had to be addressed._

_Regina broached the topic.  “Before we can start finalizing all the details, we have to get Halle tested?”_

_“Tested for what?” Halle asked._

_“Nothing serious.” Regina offered mildly.  “Just that anybody who marries into the royal family has to be tested to make sure that they are in good health.–”_

_Halle interrupted, “Good health?  So is this just a blood test and a physical?”_

_“Yes,” Regina confirmed, then quickly added, “but there is a gynecological exam as well.”_

_Halle narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. “For what?”_

_“We are not testing for anything like virginity.”_

_Halle’s eyes widened, and her mouth was agape._

_“Everyone has a pretty good idea of the nature of your_ relationship  _with my stepson,” Regina said._

_Halle balked at her suggestion. She placed her hands on her temples as she smoothed her curls away from her face._

_“We need to confirm that you are able to have children.” Regina continued matter of factly.  “Nothing major.”_

_“Nothing major?”  Halle stood up from the table and turned her back on everyone.  She looked up at the ceiling, once again smoothing her hair away from her face before turning to face everyone._

_Regina remained calm as she placated.  “I can see the idea of an exam is bothering you.  It’s standard procedure.  We just need to make sure that you and Liam would have no trouble producing an heir.”_

_“Which isn’t going to be for_ a while _.”_

_“One of the_ first  _duties of a king and a queen is to produce an heir to ensure the Royal lineage.” Regina rebutted.  “I thought Liam would have discussed this with you considering the_ practice runs _.”_

_“Do you want to put your hands in my mouth and make sure that I have all of my teeth too?”  Halle snapped, using her fingers to expose her teeth and gums._

_Regina shook her head.  “Halle there is no need to make a fuss about a simple exam.”_

_“No, Regina.  No there isn’t a need to have my body put under scrutiny the way the rest of me is.”_

_Halle stormed out of the room into one of the hallways.  Liam trailed behind her.  She leaned against a pillar, the cool marble against her skin.  She felt Liam’s hand on her shoulder._

_“Did you know about this?”_

_Liam admitted, “Yes.  I—”_

_“Why did you let them ambush me like this?”_

_“I thought you already had it.”_

_Halle turned around to look at Liam.  Her eyes went wide._

_“What?”_

_“I thought you had already had one when you started the social season like all of the other suitors.” He explained._

Once again, Maxwell left out a key detail _, Halle thought to herself._

_“All of the other suitors had exams by a gynecologist from the Crown.”_

_Halle turned away from Liam as she took everything in.  Liam placed himself in front of her._

_“I had an exam too.  I had my sperm tested before Leo could officially abdicate from the throne.”_

_Halle looked up at her fiance with disbelief on her face.  She couldn’t believe that everyone was talking about this like it wasn’t invasive or weird._

_“Well, I assume you are fine then,” Halle flatly quipped._

_“More than.”  Liam started to smile but stopped when he saw that Halle was not amused or relieved about his test results.  He held Halle by the shoulders.  She looked away from him.  Halle did not want to hear him normalize this._

_“Look, I know that this weird.  Not everyone goes to the doctor before they get married.  I can understand that.”_

_Halle looked at him as he continued._

_“We are not like everyone else.  We do have a duty, and this is just to make sure that we can do that.  You would need to have a physical anyway to maintain your health.”_

_Halle sighed and weakly shrugged her shoulders._

_“This is just one last minor obstacle between us.  We have dealt with much worse than this.  Just do this one thing for me?”_

_Liam looked at Halle, his eyes bright and hopeful.  “Please?”_

_Halle agreed, and that morning she had a thorough blood panel drawn, offered saliva for DNA analysis to test for sickle-cell, a full physical, a gynecological exam that included a pelvic exam, pap smear, external and transvaginal ultrasounds of her reproductive organs.  While the Crown waited for her bloodwork and her DNA analysis to come back, her preliminary exam showed no reason why Halle could not carry a child to term._

_That afternoon she and Hana and Olivia went to the official Crown Baker for a cake tasting like she didn’t spend the morning being poked and prodded by people looking for a reason to disqualify her as Liam’s bride to be._

Halle looked up at the mirror, questioning the woman staring back at her.  Is this what happens when you actually do the things you said you would never do, she thought to herself.  She didn’t know that woman in the mirror, but Halle was sure that it wasn’t the woman she knew.

Halle swiftly marched to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag.  She pulled some clothes from the closet and packed them.  She tried looking for her old suitcase and her old clothes, but most of those were gone.  They were most likely thrown out when the Crown thought it was time for her to “upgrade” to fit into Liam’s life.

Liam walked in to see the duffel bag on his bed.  He didn’t remember leaving it there.   Halle stomped into the room to fill the bag with more clothes.

“Halle? What are you doing?”

Halle ignored him and went back into the closet again.  Liam followed her.  She was pulling out clothes at random.  Most of the more refined clothing she threw on the floor, while she draped the modest items on her arm.

“What is going on Halle?” Liam asked.  Halle brushed past him and headed towards the duffel bag.

“Stop and talk to me.” When Halle refused to stop, Liam got in front of her.

“Don’t do this Liam.”

“Why?  What’s going on?”

“What’s going on?” She shouted.  “Liam, I just looked at myself in the mirror tonight, and I didn’t recognize who I was.  I looked in the mirror, and a stranger looked back at me.  I’m not the same girl you met in New York.”

“Halle it’s understandable that you don’t feel quite the same.” He tried to reassure as his heart started to race.  “I’m a different man than the one who met you in New York.”

“But do you feel that you have compromised yourself to your core?” Halle said pointing to her chest.  “Do you feel like you don’t know who you are on a fundamental level?”

Liam blinked in response.

“That’s what I feel like.” Halle continued rapidly.  “I don’t eat the way I used to eat.  I don’t look the way I used to look.  I don’t talk the way I used to talk.  It has been months since I have said nigga aloud.  I want to say nigga when I fucking want to say nigga!”

She stopped to catch her breath before continuing.  “I feel stifled.  I need to get out.”

“Are — Are you leaving me?” Liam stuttered.

“Yes. No.”  Halle shrugged.  “I just need some space for a few days.”

Halle took the duffle bag and left the room with Liam on her tail.

“You don’t have to do this.  You don’t have to leave.” Liam pleaded as his pitch went up.  “We can have the chefs learn the food that you used to eat in America.  We can incorporate more America into the palace.”

He grabbed Halle by the arm.  She turned back to look at him.  His eyes were wide and glossy with unreleased tears.

“Halle, I would do anything to make you happy.  I love you. Don’t leave.”

Halle dropped her bag and hugged Liam.  She squeezed him with all of her might as tears came to her eyes.  Liam returned her embrace.  They stayed like that for what felt like hours.  When they separated, Liam kissed her.  He felt Halle return his kiss but fresh tears wet his cheeks.  Halle ended the kiss and picked up the duffle bag.

“I’m sorry Liam,” She croaked.  “I have to do this.”

Halle left the palace grounds and into a taxi.  On her way to the airport, she dialed a number on her phone.  It rang 3 times before there was an answer.  An irate, gruff voice bellowed on the other line.

“Who is playing on my phone at this hour?!?”

“Dad?” Halle squeaked into the phone.

“Halle?”

“Yes. Dad. It’s me.  I’m coming home.”

 


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halle is back home for the first time in over a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all of the things I have written thus far, this is the one that makes me nervous. Not just because you are meeting some of Halle’s family but because you are mostly with Halle without her being in Cordonia or with any of the TRR gang to kind of keep you interested. This is just Halle. Don’t worry, Chapter 3 will be in Cordonia, so I am not going to leave Liam and company out of this. Anyway, I hope you like it.

After a 20-hour flight with a 6-hour layover in Heathrow, Halle finally arrived in Raleigh, North Carolina.  It was nighttime by the plane landed, and she set foot on the tarmac.  She didn’t have a hard time getting through customs, and since she only had a carry-on, she didn’t have to claim baggage.

As Halle passed baggage claim, she could already see her father waving at her.  She offered to just take a cab or an Uber from the airport, but Harrold would not hear of the sort.

Harrold didn’t look all that different for nearly a decade passing by since they last saw each other.   His skin had a rich sepia tone that was very textured.  It was slightly darker than Halle’s and had a red undertone instead of golden.  The man had coarse, short hair with a smattering of light and dark grey strands towards the front, close to his deep forehead wrinkles.

When she was close enough, Harrold pulled Halle into a firm embrace.

“My baby girl is finally home,” Harrold said as he hugged her.

“Dad I am almost 30, I am nobody’s baby.”

“You are always going to be my baby girl.”

Harrold finally lets her go after several moments.  They exchanged small smiles as they broke apart.

“How are you dad?”

“I’m good,” he replied with a smile.  “I’m good.  Did you bring any other luggage?”

Halle shook her head.

“Let’s get out of here.  It’s already after dark, and I just want to get home quickly and without incident.”  Harrold said.  His daughter nodded, and they left the airport.

For as warm as the reception was at the airport the first 15 minutes of heading towards Goldsboro were oddly quiet.  The years of not seeing or talking to each other regularly had sat in the backseat of Harrold’s station wagon along with Halle’s duffle.

“It’s good to see you, Halle,” Harrold said warmly without taking his eyes off of the road.  “It’s been a long time.”

She let out a heavy sigh, “I know Dad.  I’m sorry.”

He let out a matching sigh, “I just wished it was under better conditions.”

Halle stayed silent with her eyes focused intently on the road ahead.

“I know about Cordonia,” Harrold said breaking the silence.  Halle turned to look at him before he added, “and Liam.”

Her eyes grew wide.  “But-but How?  Most Cordonian news doesn’t make it over here.”

“I saw your picture on a click-baity fashion blog.  I found some Cordonian news outlets and followed you closely ever since.”

“So you know about the–”

“The scandal?” Harrold interjected, “yes.”

“Does Mom or Hakim know?”

“Only that you were in Europe.”

Halle breathed out her relief.

“I didn’t want your mother to see you–like that.  There are just some things that you hold back from a mother to spare her.”

Harrold and Halle sat in silence again for the next mile and a half.

“Are you going to tell me what happened with Liam?”

Halle looked at her father and back at the road.  “It’s complicated.”

“I bet it is.”

They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

It didn’t take too long for them to arrive home.  Halle stepped out of the car and looked around.  Nothing has changed in the decade that she was gone.  Sure the house seemed a little more worn, but her mother’s garden, the label Halle made for the mailbox when she was 7, all of the little touches that made this house her home were still intact.

Halle entered behind her father.  The interiors haven’t changed much either.  While the house looked the same, it didn’t feel the same.  It seemed a lot quieter in her house than she remembered.  The home she left had a warmth to it.  Like if you listened carefully, you could hear all of the laughs and jokes and happiness that it housed.  Maybe the house just feels quiet because Joanne and Harrold had been empty nesters for a long time, Halle mused to herself.

She went upstairs to put her suitcase in her bedroom, and it was exactly as she left it.  Halle’s swimming medals and trophies lined the room.  There were some old pictures of her and her best-friend/ex-boyfriend Rhon-Ron.  Just them hanging out and having fun.  Her Taye Diggs poster was still up and intact, while her feelings for him weren’t.

Though her room wasn’t any different, Halle felt strange being there.  Like she was intruding in on someone else’s life even though it was her own.  Just as she was starting to get settled in, the was a knock on the door.

“I am glad to see that you have decided to  _grace_ us with your presence.”

“Hi, mama,” Halle said.

Joanne didn’t look too much different from the day Halle left, not that Joanne would allow anything like aging happen to her.  Her skincare regimen was simple, but it was the consistency that did all of the work.  Joanne’s light tawny brown skin did have some wrinkling, mostly around the eyes and mouth, but you had to have known her to really pick up on it.  Her hair was perfectly straightened which showed off the dimension of greys.  Most of the strands were steely with some light streaks throughout.

The two women stared at each other for a few moments that seemed like minutes.

Joanne sighed.  “It’s a little late, do you need something to eat?”

“No mama.  I am fine.”

“Alright,” Joanne said looking her up and down before leaving.

Later that night Halle tip-toed to the kitchen to see if there was anything to nibble on that would carry her through to breakfast.  Harrold had his head in the fridge humming to himself by the time she got there.  Once he got what he wanted, he shimmied backward.

“Reunited and it feels so good,” he sang to himself.  When his eyes opened, he saw Halle in the kitchen pulling out two plates and froze.

“I don’t know why there are two plates out seeing as you didn’t think to alert me to your presence.”  Harrold furrowed his brows and stared at his daughter.

They paused for a moment, then they smiled.

“Midnight snacks are back.”

Halle clapped and took a seat at the dining room table.

“Tonight’s menu: Turkey on whole wheat,” he said holding up the package of bread.  “That was your mother’s idea, lettuce, tomaytah, and of course the tzatziki.”

Halle raised her eyebrow.

“Again your mother.  She really wants me to watch my health in my  _advanced age_.” He playfully wiggled his eyebrows on the last two words.

Harrold made two sandwiches and joined Halle at the table.  Halle took a bite of her sandwich and smiled.

“That’s the first time I have seen you be yourself since I have picked you up at the airport.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry.  I–”

“Just have a lot on your mind?” Harrold offered, attempting his best James Earl Jones as Mufasa.

Halle nodded.

“Maybe a certain  _alleged_ -charismatic king?”

“To be honest, I haven’t thought about him much. My head has just been a fog.”

“Care to tell me why you left Cordonia?”

Halle sat back in her chair.  “Being there was a lot.  I mean in some ways it was wonderful.  Like actually living in a fairytale.”  She punctuated her last sentence with a small smile.

“Cordonia is beautiful.  You look around you see this beautiful architecture and the water is so blue like in postcards.  There are all of these gowns and dresses, balls, waltzing–.”

“I bet you are grateful that your mother insisted that you take ballroom dancing for your cotillion.”

Halle shrugged.  “I guess, I don’t hate it anymore.”

Harrold smiled as Halle continued.

“While I was there I even had mostly good people around me,” She thought of her friends like Hana, Maxwell, and Drake.  Even Olivia was part of that number as of late, no matter how emphatic her denials were.  When the odds were not in her favor, having them around was enough to tip the scales.

“But the other stuff that would come with living there–” She continued, her small smile fading as the edges curled downward.

“Like what?”

Halle fought the urge to curl up and bring her knees to her chest.  The chair she was sitting on was old, and she didn’t want to test if it can handle that.

“Well, it’s not like I am living there and just being an ordinary citizen,” she sighed.

“I have to think about the press and consider what people would think of me.  I have to dress a certain way, talk a certain way, act a certain way.  I have to look at people’s smiles and wonder what is really behind them.

It was all ball gowns and dancing until you think you are going to get engaged and you actually get caught up in some court drama that is about you but not  _about you_.”

Halle thought back to the night of the Coronation Ball, how Penelope congratulated her knowing that she helped make sure that Tariq was in her room and that the photographer was ready to photograph it.  Penelope  _knew_ but smiled at her face as if she never did that.  Halle crinkled her eyebrows at the thought.  Harrold brought her back to Earth.

“Are you talking about that man in your room? What happened there?”

Halle explained to her father about why Tariq was in her room that night.  This lead to her explaining why she and Liam were in a secret relationship while he was publically engaged.  That led to her explaining what happened during The Homecoming ball and the Unity Tour.  The more Halle delved into court intrigue, the more puzzled and confused Harrold became.

“I think all of that court stuff would be better discussed with your mother.  She would love this.”

Halle cocked her head to the side.

“Your mother would love the drama and intrigue.  She would not be for her child getting assaulted,” Harrold quickly clarified.

Halle nodded in agreement.  She thought about what her mother would say about Madeleine nearly marrying Liam even though Liam’s stepmother and Madeleine’s mother are cousins.

“It sounds like the worst of it is over, right?”

“I think so.”

Harrold adjusted the waistband to his pajamas and sat back.  “Yet you still haven’t told me why you left.”

“Dad, do you ever get the feeling that you don’t recognize yourself?”

Harrold laughed, “All of the time.  It’s called getting older.”

“I don’t mean just looks.  I look at myself, and I feel like I don’t know who I am anymore.  That I lost myself somehow.  Like trying to stay in court and ‘win’ Liam cost me my soul.  You and mom always seemed so sure of yourselves for better or for worse.”

Harrold grabbed his daughter’s hand from across the table.

“Halle, maybe you feel like you have lost yourself, not because you are really lost, but you have been through a lot.”  He explained, his gaze soft but unwavering.

“Experience changes you, that is how you grow.  You are not going to be the same person you were when you were 18 now that you are almost 30, at least I hope not.”

“But how do you stay true to yourself?”

“Halle, what that means changes and evolves  _with_ you.  I remember when I was at Howard, staying true to myself meant being an AKA and never dating the same woman for too long.  I am now married to the same woman for nearly 40 years and have 2 adult children.  What you don’t want to do is lose the parts of you that make you, you.”

“How do you do that?”

“You decide the parts of you that you value most and protect them.  Just don’t choose to fight and protect stupid shit.  Being an AKA is great, but that is not as important as being a good father to you.”

Harold looked down at his empty plate and looked up at the clock.

“It’s getting late, and my old bones need to sleep.  Per the usual, since I made the snack, you are on clean-up duty.”

Harrold stood up and kissed Halle on the temple as he headed to bed.  She did the dishes and went to bed.

The next morning Halle woke up.  It took her a minute to realize that she was not in Cordonia but her parents’ home.  While she slept well and everything, waking up there felt just as foreign to her as her first nights in Cordonia.  Halle looked at her phone.  She was connected to her parents’ Wi-Fi at home.  There were over 50 notifications on her phone.  She opened WhatsApp so that angry red badge would go away.  The most recent message was from Drake.

**_Halle, I just need to know you are OK._ **

Thinking about everyone back home worrying about her made her heart race.  By now they must have known that she left.  Halle stared at Drake’s message unsure of what to do.  She wanted to tell everyone that she was okay, but she would have to give some indication of whether or not she would be coming back.  Halle shook her head as she got off of the bed and showered.  Sometimes the best answer is no answer.

She went downstairs, and her house was still eerily quiet for her.  Halle walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the table.

_Halle,_

_I know you needed some extra rest, so I bothered not to wake you. Your mother and I needed to handle something really quickly in the office. We will be back later. I don’t know how long you are staying with us, but I figured you might need your own transportation. Your mother is unwilling to give up her car let alone drive mine, so we picked up a rental for you this morning._

_Don’t stay in your room glowering and feeling sorry for yourself. Go see some friends. Mama Reed would be delighted to see you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Talk to your mother at some point. She misses you too. Maybe you guys can leave the past in the past_

Halle thought back to her time with Mama Reed.  As a teenager, whenever her mother was being too much which was often since Joanne was trying to position and encourage Halle to elevate herself socially.  Halle would grow tired and push back.  This usually ended at Mama Reed’s house.  There she could be herself, and not either have to be one of a few or have to train to learn how to deal with being one of a few.  Most afternoons were spent helping Mama Reed around the house, helping her cook, or tend the garden.  They would just talk.  Halle could tell that woman anything.

Mama Reed wasn’t the only person there that she liked, her best friend turned boyfriend Rhon-Ron also was there.  Rhon Ronald Reed, or Rhon-Ron for short, was Mama Reed’s grandson.  He was named after his Aunt Rhonda and his father’s friend Ronald.  His mother died when he was young, and his father couldn’t cope.  His grandmother stepped in to keep him out of the system and had full custody when Rhon-Ron was 10.

Rhon-Ron and Halle were friends ever since they were young.  They met outside of church, while the adults were enduring the long services, the younger children would play outside.  Halle and Rhon-Ron would sit under this large White Oak tree under the shade.  When they ended up going to the same middle school, they became even closer.  Even when Halle got an athletic scholarship to attend St. Mary’s School and Rhon-Ron went to Goldsboro High, their bond strengthened rather than frayed.

Halle and Rhon-Ron were too close if you asked Joanne.  Joanne didn’t  _mind_ Rhon, but in her eyes, he didn’t exactly have the pedigree that  _befits_ someone like Halle.  As Joanne would say,  _low standards now can only beget lower standards later_.  Harrold liked Rhon as much as any father liked a teenage boy near his daughter.

Harrold’s indifference and Joanne’s utter displeasure was not enough for Halle to stop liking Rhon-Ron.  He kept her sane while she made him strive for more.

Halle held the rental car keys in her hand, she smiled as she decided to take her father’s advice.

Later that afternoon, Halle was pulling into the dirt driveway.  She stepped out of the rental and felt the balmy air on her skin.  Feeling the dirt road beneath her feet and seeing Mama Reed’s house head was instantly calming.  As she walked towards the porch, Mama Reed was sitting outside in her favorite chair.  She had a bowl in her lap while she was working on snapping the ends off some green beans.

Mama Reed looked up from her bowl as Halle approached.  She had umber skin that was smooth despite the wrinkles on her face.  Her hair was completely white, the coarse strands pulled back into a puff by a headband.  Her smile was wide, and her lips were full.

“Halle is that you?” Mama Reed called out.

“Yes Mama Reed, it’s me.”

Next to Mama Reed was a young girl, she had rich tawny skin like Halle but slightly darker.  Her facial features felt very familiar to Halle, but she couldn’t quite place them, especially the eyes.

Mama Reed handed the bowl to the girl while she dusted off the discarded green bean ends from her lap as she stood.  She held Halle at a distance to get a good look at her.

“Oh Halle, you have grown so much.  So lovely,” the older woman said while tenderly cupping her face.  “Not that you ever weren’t.  You are just, you are not the precious little girl that would run around chasing butterflies outside of church.”

The older woman pulled Halle in for a long embrace.  When they separated, Halle felt herself get teary eyed.  She didn’t realize how much she had missed Mama Reed and being near her.

“How are you doing? How is the world treating you?”

“It’s treating me okay,” Halle said with a small smile.

“Well you are too late to help me with these beans, but we can talk while we cook them.”

“I can do that after I introduce myself to my replacement helper,” Halle said looking at the young girl.

“Halle quit playin’,” the old woman chided.  “I am just watching her for the afternoon while her father picked up an extra shift.  I was supposed to do her hair, but I am not sure I will have time.”

Halle met the girl at her level.

“Hi, I am Halle.  What is your name?”

“I’m Jaleesa.”

“Jaleesa is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.  Do you mind if I do your hair?”

Halle looked at her hair and could see a lot of tight coils, and some buildup that definitely showed that she was due for a wash day.  Jaleesa looked unsure at first.

“Jaleesa is a little tenderheaded,” Mama Reed explained.

“That’s okay, I am tenderheaded too.  I promise I will be really gentle.  Okay?”

Jaleesa was unsure but slowly nodded.  Halle took the green beans from her with one hand and held Jaleesa’s hand in the other and went inside.  There she gently detangled the girl’s hair with coconut oil while hearing about the drama going on with her dolls.  Some of it was eerily similar to what Halle had actually experienced in Cordonia.

“This is Tessa, and she is the most  _beautiful_ girl in all the land, and everybody loves her.  She is about to be queen.” Jaleesa said holding up a Black Barbie doll with thick curly hair.

“And this is Cam, he is the King, and he is in love with Tessa.” She held up a Black Ken doll.

“Even though Tessa and Cam love each other,” which the girl demonstrated by having the two dolls kiss.  “They can’t be together because Lila is jealous and wants everybody to suffer.”

She held up another slightly lighter, Black Barbie.  “Lila wants to be queen, but nobody likes her because she is  _mean_ and  _unimportant_.”

Halle asked, “Do Cam and Tessa end up together?”

Jaleesa turned back to face Halle from between her legs.

“Yes. People who really love each other always get a happy ending.”

Halle gestured for Jaleesa to turn back around so she could continue doing her hair.

“What happens when Cam and Tessa have a happy ending?”

“They rule over their kingdom and have 7 babies.”  Halle’s eyes bulged at the thought of her having 7 children.

“Does anything happen to Lila?”

The young girl shrugged, “Everyone wants to push Lila off of a cliff, but she ends up working for Tessa instead, taking care of some of the babies.”

After Halle detangled the girl’s hair, she washed it in the kitchen sink.  Then she conditioned and then wrapped Jaleesa’s hair in a t-shirt to gently dry it.  Before styling, Halle added some leave-in conditioner while she cornrowed the front of Jaleesa’s hair and did two-strand twists in the back.

Jaleesa smiled when everything was said and done.

“That didn’t hurt at all,” she commented while admiring her finished hair in the mirror.  “I am going to be so  _cute_ when I go to camp on Monday.”

“The  _cutest_ ,” Halle agreed.

A male voice came from across the room, “Who’s going to be the cutest?”

Jaleesa ran from across the room towards where the voice came from.

“DADDY!” Jaleesa shouted.

“Wow, Nana went all out on your hair,” said the man.  His voice was raspy but pleasant but Halle couldn’t place it.

“Nana didn’t do this.  Her friend Miss Halle did.”

Halle caught up to where Jaleesa went and looked at the man whose voice she heard.  The man looked up and looked at Halle with familiar eyes.

“Rhon, you are Jaleesa’s father?” She asked in surprise.

“Hal, you are alive?” He quipped.

 


	3. Teach Me How to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wallows after Halle leaves, Olivia will not have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part catches up with Liam after Halle has left. Weirdly enough I had the song “Teach Me How to Fight” by the Junior Boys playing in the back of my mind as I was thinking of and writing this. Lyrically I am not so sold on how it fits with this, but sonically it sets a mood.

Liam sat in his study holding up a tumbler of whiskey to his face.  His bleary eyes attempting to examine the amber liquid.  He lost count of how many fingers he had drunk over the last however many hours or days that passed by since Halle abruptly left the palace.

Liam still didn’t understand why she felt that she needed to leave.  He could acknowledge that Halle wasn’t herself in the past few days, but he just thought it was cold feet.  Pre-wedding jitters.  His mind kept reliving the previous days looking for the moment that made her feel like leaving was the answer.  Wondering if there was a moment that he could have, no,  _should_ have, done something more.  Maybe if he paid closer attention to Halle and not the process, she would still be by his side.

He thought back to their last dinner together.  Halle was picking at her food instead of eating it.  When Liam really thought about it, this wasn’t the first time she barely ate her food.  Last night was the first time he noticed  _and_ said something.  Maybe he should have pushed more.

It wasn’t just the food though.  Halle has been more withdrawn.  Especially since the exam.  The exam couldn’t have been that traumatic.  Probably more invasive than his exam, but not scarring.  At least he thought so.

Liam remembered waiting outside for her during the exam.

This was just a routine, physical exam,  _Liam told himself as he waited for Halle.  He was sure that everything would be fine and their lives could go forward.  Each passing minute started to cast some doubts, but he pushed them out of his head._

_Before the doubts became too much, the Crown doctor tasked with Halle’s exam exited the room._

_“Your Majesty,” the doctor addressed him with a bow.  “She is getting dressed and should be out in a few minutes.”_

_Liam nodded.  The doctor turned to walk away, but Liam pulled him back._

_“How is she?” he asked.  “Is there any reason for me to be concerned?”_

_“Your Majesty, I cannot say for certain.  We still have to wait on the bloodwork and the genetic panel for sickle cell anemia.  Based on her physical exam, I can comfortably say that I do not see any medical reason why Lady Halle cannot have a child.”_

_Liam gave the doctor a small smile as he thanked him._

_He sat back in his chair relieved that he didn’t have to worry about this minor formality becoming a formidable obstacle.  Liam pressed his crown against the wall as his mind drifted to the day that he would be standing beside Halle outside of Cordonia Sinai as she was holding their firstborn.  The thought brought a smile to his face._

_A few minutes later, Halle came out of the exam room, smoothing down her embroidered sundress.  She jumped when she turned to see him standing by the door._

_“I didn’t mean to scare you.”_

_“That’s okay.  I just expected to see you outside of the hospital, not outside of the door.”_

_“I checked in with the doctor.  We are still waiting on other tests, but thus far the doctor says that you’re okay.  We can have a family.”  Liam said, his grin lighting up his whole face as he pulled Halle in for a hug.  She weakly wrapped her forearms around him._

_“Can we go home, Liam?” Halle feebly asked._

_“Sure.  Is everything alright?”_

_“I’m just tired.  That’s all.”_

Thinking back he should have asked her to talk to him.  Yell at him if that was what was required.  How many  _I’m-just-tireds_  or  _I’m-not-that-hungrys_  did he need to notice that she was not okay?  It was strange that Halle should have to submit to a thorough physical exam to marry him.  Liam only learned exactly how invasive the exam was when he received the full report including genetic testing results a week-and-a-half later.  It’s not like Halle had a full dossier providing proof that he was medically fit to be her husband.

None of that matters now.  Whether there will be a wedding is up in the air.  Luckily he didn’t have to cancel or push back any press or events. Those were about a week away.  But what if Halle doesn’t come back?

Liam took another sip of his whiskey.  Before he could get lost in his own thoughts, there was pounding outside of his door.

“Liam, I know you are in there,” Drake said from the other side of the door.  “You can’t keep yourself locked away in there.”

This was one of many attempts.  Drake tried to talk sense to his friend after he learned that Halle left from Bastien.  Bastien unlocked the study so Liam could be consoled by Drake, but that went poorly.

Liam wasn’t in the mood for talking to anyone that wasn’t Halle.  He has sent several texts and messages.  They varied from checking in to make sure she was okay to demands to explain why she was doing this to him.

There was muttering outside the door.  He heard a female voice and his ears perked up hoping that it was Halle.

“You are being  _too nice_ ,” the high-pitched female voice criticized. “Liam does not need  _nice_ right now.  Step aside, oaf.”

Liam heard the door to his study open and slam shut.

“I don’t need to guess what you have been doing for a day and a half.  It stinks in here.” Olivia said inhaling the pungent odor of alcohol and musk.

“Hello, Olivia.  To what do I owe the pleasure?” Liam sarcastically intoned as he raised his tumbler to her.

“The Chambray Ogre told me that Halle had some kind of breakdown and left and you have been drinking and crying ever since,” She said taking in the scene.

“I wasn’t crying the entire time, Liv.”

“Of course not, Your Majesty.”  She kicked a decanter top with her toe as she entered further into his study.

When she got to his desk, she saw a shadow of her King and former love.  His eyes were bleary and red.  His face was unshaven.  Seeing him so crestfallen broke her heart.  If she weren’t confident that Liam could get her back, she would be on a plane to America to kick Halle’s ass herself.  Olivia has never failed to bring bloodshed when she has promised to do so.

“So are you here to slap me into the man I was?” Liam asked.

Olivia raised a red eyebrow.  “Man you were?  Liam, you have  _always_ been a great man.”

“Then why did she leave?” Liam asked, his voice involuntarily cracked as he did.

Hearing his voice waiver, so full of pain and rejection pierced through all of her defenses.  While she loved Liam with everything she had and then some, Olivia would have been blind to see what loving Liam was like for Halle.  Halle wasn’t born here and wasn’t rich or noble.  She wasn’t used to the way that he lived.  Not the way Olivia was.

She headed over to the desk where Liam was sitting.  Her hand gently rested on his shoulder; he tensed for a moment.   She waited for him to flinch or shrug her hand away.  When he didn’t Olivia rubbed his shoulder as she spoke.

“Liam, Halle came to Cordonia after spending just a few scant hours with you.  While she was here, she had to adjust to a new country and way of life.  Halle had to deal with people who wanted her gone because of how close she was to you including your father…”

Olivia took a deep breath before she uttered the rest of the sentence.

“…and myself.”

Liam looked up at her his eyes were wounded.  Olivia couldn’t tell if it was pain from Halle’s absence or her admission.  Regardless she continued.

“That is not to speak of the Engagement Tour where she watched you be in love publicly with another woman and then a Unity Tour that couldn’t mirror that experience.”

His shoulders rose and fell as he sighed.

“At the end of all of that Halle does get to at least marry you, but she also gets a lifetime of constant scrutiny and doubt in her, her abilities to serve you and our country.  All of your failures will be attributed to her, especially because she is an American.  It’s a lot to ask.”

“It’s not like she doesn’t get anything in return.  She will have the world at her fingertips.  A life of comfort and luxury.  She also would have  _me_.  My love.  She would be cherished.”

She paused and let out a sigh of her own.  Olivia furrowed her brow, took a deep breath and continued.  “You love her?”

Liam turned again to face her.  “Yes, Olivia.  I love Halle.”

She stopped rubbing his shoulder and crossed her arms as she left Liam’s back and stood in front of him.

“Then why are you here wallowing?  Drowning yourself in Drake Juice,” she gestured to the decanter of whiskey on his desk.

“Last I checked the man who is King of Cordonia was a  _fighter_.  You didn’t let some devious monster threaten your country or your crown.  You fought and showed him and everyone that you are the  _true_ King of Cordonia.”

“This is different.”

“I don’t see how” Olivia pushed.  “You need to fight for Halle.  Show her that you are willing to get her back.  That you want to be there.”

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.  “I may not like Halle, but I can honestly say that she has always been there for you.  You need to get up and do the same.  So stop wallowing and being the Coward of Cordonia and go there as the King!”

Liam sat back in his chair with his eyes closed as silence filled the air.

“You’re right, Olivia,” he admitted.

“I am  _always_ right,” she said with a smirk.

Bastien stepped into the study, Drake followed behind him.  “Your Majesty, is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine Bastien.  I am packing up and heading to New York.”

Bastien narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.  “What business is there for you in New York?”

“I am going to get Halle back,” Liam replied, the strength returning to his voice.

“Going to New York is a waste of time, Hal–”

Liam snapped.  “I am your King and if I say we are going to New York then New York we shall go.”

Bastien straightened his posture and put his hands behind his back.  “If I may, Your Majesty, Halle is not in New York.”

“Then where is she?” Drake asked.

“She is in North Carolina.  She landed 12 hours ago.”

“There is a  _North_ one?” Olivia quipped.

Liam took a deep breath.  “Well, then I guess I am headed to North Carolina.”


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Halle's time back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one idea of what was going to happen and the characters had a different plan. I kind of went with it and this is where I ended up. Lot’s of flashbacks. Again like Chapter 2, this focuses more on Halle than Liam. Don’t worry he is coming and the real fun begins. Anyway, hope you like this one.

_At least 11 years ago…  
_

_Halle and Rhon-Ron were laying under the big oak tree.  If they looked downhill, they could see the Freedom Baptist Church.  Whenever they needed to just talk, hang, make-out and just generally needed a place to be away from everyone but each other, this was where they went._

_Rhon was laying on the grass using his hoodie as a pillow while Halle was using him as her pillow, her box braids splayed across his chest.  The copious shade of the tree gave them plenty of protection from the late-summer heat._

_“Do you have to go Halle?”_

_“Well if I tell my dad that I don’t want to go to NYU, he will be upset about the orientation that he paid for.”_

_“You could have gone to A &T.  It would have still pissed off your mom.”_

_Halle sighed.  “It’s not just about my mom.”_

_“But that is a part of it.”_

_While her mother’s disapproval was nice, it wasn’t the reason Halle told her parents she wanted to go to NYU even though up until her, they were a strict Howard family._

_Her parents met and fell in love at Howard, they graduated from there, her older brother Hakim graduated from there a year before.  To ask her parents there would be no Berrys if there wasn’t a Howard._

_When Halle got her acceptance letter in the mail, the tradition continuing was a foregone conclusion.  Then that night happened, and everything took a hard left._

_Halle turned to look at Rhon.  If you looked at him, you couldn’t tell that a few months ago he had massive swelling over his right eye from an orbital fracture._

_“It’s not that simple.  I am tired of being here, of having to explain my existence, of having to be afraid all of the time.  I just want to be somewhere else.”_

_“Are you tired of me?”_

_“What? Never,” Halle said.  She reached out to caress his face.  “I love you Rhon.  I always will.  I just can’t stay here.”_

_As much as she knew that her decision to go so far away for college hurt him, she needed to do it.  Halle couldn’t stay and be sane._

Now…

Halle took Rhon in.  He was very tall, could stand eye to eye with Liam, which is saying something.  Rhon wasn’t the wiry kid she left when she went to NYU.  He was lean, but not bony.  His skin was exactly like Mama Reed’s, his dark umber skin was smooth and only served to highlight his large round eyes.  The same ones that Jaleesa had.  His hair was recently coiled like he was about to start growing locs.

Mama Reed came out from the kitchen to greet her grandson.  Rhon still was holding his daughter while he and Halle stared at each other.  She placed a kiss on his cheek that went unnoticed.

“Look Rhon.  Halle’s back.  Doesn’t she look beautiful?”

“Yeah, Nana.  She does.”  He lowered Jaleesa to the ground.  “She always has.”

Halle hid a small bashful smile.

“Halle, you and Rhon-Ron can catch up over dinner.”

“I don’t know if I can–”

“Nonsense, Halle Yvette.” Mama Reed interrupted.  “You are staying for dinner.”

“Yes, Mama,” Halle reflexively replied.

“You two should talk.  Jaleesa could help me finish up dinner.  Come Jaleesa.”  The older woman gestured for Rhon’s daughter to come follow her.

“Okay, I guess they can’t just kiss and make up in front of me.”

“Jaleesa,” Mama Reed warned.

“Sorry, Nana.”  The girl quickly followed the older woman to the kitchen.  Rhon and Halle’s gaze followed her.

“Your daughter is certainly an interesting one,” Halle said.

“People used to say that about you.” He turned to look at Halle.  “Still do actually.”

Rhon pulled Halle in for a tight embrace.  They held each other for several moments before finally separating.

“It’s been a long time since we last saw each other. Or spoke.”

“It certainly has,” Halle said.  “How have you been? What have you been up to?”

“You know.  Surviving.  Raising Jaleesa.  I’m a mechanic, now.”

“You did always have a way with cars.”

“How about you Hal?”

“Me?” Halle put her hand on her nape.  “Well, I was in New York for a while, which you already know, somehow ended up in Europe for a bit, needed a break, and now I am here.”

“Europe?  Where in Europe?”

“You wouldn’t know it.  It this tiny country called Cordonia.  It’s off the coast of Greece.”

Rhon’s eyes narrowed, racking his brain for information that wasn’t there.  “You’re right.  I don’t know it.”

Halle shrugged.  “Neither did I.”

“How did you end up there?”

“It’s a long story.  Multiple volumes really.”

“I can tell.  You get this look on your face when you talk about it.  Like you are happy but exhausted.  Like how Shay used to look when Jaleesa was a baby.”

“Shay?”  Halle raised one of her eyebrows.   “Not Shay Walters.  That’s Jaleesa’s mother?”

“Yeah,” Rhon admitted.  “It just sort of happened.  I mean, it’s not like we were talking at the time.”  He paused for a moment before adding, “No point in waiting for you.”

Halle flinched at Rhon directness.  “Right.”

Jaleesa ran into the living room.  “Daddy, Miss Halle, dinner is ready.  Also, Nana told me to give this to Miss Halle.”

The child held a diamond ring.  Rhon’s face fell as he looked at its brilliance.  Halle gave a nervous chuckle.

“I took it off before I washed your hair.  I must have left it by the sink.”

He gave Halle a careful look.  “No point waiting.”

They joined his daughter and Mama Reed at the dinner table.  Mama Reed offered grace, and everyone ate.  Tonight’s dinner wasn’t a whole Sunday feast, but it was still a reminder of home.  She made a green bean casserole, cornbread, and fried chicken.

“Mmmmm,” Halle said as she bit into the chicken.  “I missed this.”

“Lemme guess,” Rhon smirked.  “They don’t have southern fried chicken in Caldona.”

She finished chewing her bite before correcting, “It’s  _Cordonia_ , and they do not.  Most frying is actually pan-seared.”

“Cordonia?” Mama Reed asked.

“Don’t worry Nana.  It’s a secret European country around Greece.”

“It’s no secret.  Just small.”

“Well, it’s certainly big enough for you to have that rock on your finger.”

Halle nervously twisted the ring on her finger.

“I didn’t want to pry earlier Halle, but are you engaged?”

“Yes,” She paused while looking at the ring.  “No.”  A small frown appeared on her face as she shrugged.  “It’s complicated.”

Mama Reed had a frown of her own, “I see.”

The adults fell silent as Jaleesa’s utensils echoed in the room.

“Everyone is quiet now.” The child smack her mouth making sure that it did not have any food in it before continuing.  “Does this mean I can talk?”

“Just what do you have to say, Leesa?”

“I wanted to ask Miss Halle if there were king and queens in Cordia like they have in England.”

“Sorry about that Hal,” Rhon explained.  “Jaleesa is going through a princess stage, and she is obsessed with royalty.”

Halle nodded.  “Oh.  Yes, Jaleesa.  Cordonia has a king.  The king doesn’t have a queen yet.”

“When will he get one?  A king can’t rule without a queen.  He would be lonely.”

Halle’s smile faded away as she thought of Liam.  She wondered what Liam was doing right now.  How upset he would be with her for leaving.  She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, returning to dinner and Jaleesa’s question.

“He might get one.  We will just have to see.”

Another awkward silence fell on the room.  Halle didn’t know how to begin to explain her time in Cordonia to Rhon and Mama Reed who barely knew the country existed let alone reveal that Cordonia has a brokenhearted king and it’s all her fault.

The rest of dinner went on quietly.  Afterward, Rhon packed up Jaleesa to go to their home.

“Will I see you again Miss Halle?” Jaleesa asked.

“I hope so.  If I do go back…” Halle paused for a moment.  She didn’t know where she would go if she weren’t going to stay in North Carolina.  She wasn’t ready to consider returning to Cordonia, but New York didn’t feel quite right either.

“If I leave, I will be sure to see you before I go.”

The young girl smiled as she got in the backseat of Rhon’s car.  He waved to Halle.

“It was nice seeing you.  Maybe we should catch up sometime.  Lay under the oak tree.”

“That would be nice.”

With that, he got into his car and drove off.  Halle stood in the driveway and watched him leave.  She stayed after his vehicle was out of sight.  Mama Reed tapped her on the shoulder.

“Halle, you have something sittin’ on your spirit.  You have been lost and adrift since I have laid eyes on you.”

Halle sighed.

“It’s late now, and you should be heading home, but do talk to someone,” the older woman urged, squeezing her shoulder.  “You can’t find your way if you let whatever is weighing you down hold you back.”

Mama Reed embraced Halle and went back inside for the night.

***

Later that evening, Halle was driving home.  It has been a long time since she had driven these roads at night.  There was unease about being out here.  Especially alone.   Her eyes were on the road, but her mind was elsewhere.

_She and Rhon-Ron were on their way back from the party.  They took one of the back roads because it took them to the route towards both of their homes the fastest.  Time was of the essence since they were already out past curfew._

_“As long as nothing bad happens we should be home in about 15 minutes,” Rhon said as he put his foot on the gas._

_“I’m sorry about my coat.”_

_“It’s no big deal, Hal,” Rhon said.  He looked over at Halle.  “I can’t have my lady coatless.”_

_Halle looked over at him and smiled as she put her hand on top of his on the gear shift.  Rhon looked down before returning her smile.  They made it to the main stretch of highway and were almost 10 minutes away from getting to their neighborhoods when they first saw the flashing lights.  They kept driving since there was no indication that they should pull over.  That was when the siren went off._

Halle brought her mind back to the present as she took the final turn into her neighborhood.  Unlike New York, in North Carolina, the streets were dead quiet after 9PM.  After living in “the city that never sleeps,” everywhere else was eerily silent in comparison.  The only other time that Halle was met with this kind of unusual quietness was when she and Liam walked along the Seine late at night in Paris.

_“Tu es l’amour de ma vie,” Liam said to her._

_His gaze was soft and sincere, but the way his eyes never left her showed just how fervently he believed this.  Days earlier she wanted to go but deemed herself too weak to do so.  At that moment, however, she was under his spell.  The genuine kindness and sincerity that Liam spoke to her with always resonated.  Her mind, body, and soul were still drawn to him even when it hurt._

Halle was sitting in her parents’ driveway.  She looked at her phone with the dozens of messages.  She looked under his name in What’s App.

**Liam: 17 new messages.**

Her mind drifted back to their last night in Paris. In his private box.

_“I know it hasn’t been easy Halle,” Liam said to her. “I just hope that in the end, the good parts are enough to make the hardships worth it.”  He took her hand in his._

_Halle kept her eyes focused on their joined hands before looking up at him.  Her eyes were filled with as much uncertainty as their current predicament._

_“Liam, we will have to see.”_

_His face fell, his eyes darted down to their hands.  Seeing the hurt that her lack of confidence caused stabbed Halle in the heart.  While the flash of pain he felt was hard for her to watch, she couldn’t lie to him and act like she was completely comfortable with where they are right now._

_Liam took his other hand and made it so that both of his hands were wrapped around one of hers._

_“I’ll do whatever I can to ensure that the rest of your time in Cordonia…your time with me makes up for it,” he pledged.  His eyes were steadfast and serious._

_Halle knew that Liam meant what he said.  She knew that he would devote a lifetime making up for it if that is what it took.  She just wasn’t sure if fate would let him, not that it mattered.  Halle loved Liam too much to dwell on that.  She wanted to focus on tonight and making sure there was a lifetime for them._

Halle clicked his name and started looking over some of the messages.

**_Why did you run away?  Is it something I said? What did I do wrong?_ **

**_Whatever it is, I’m sorry._ **

**_Please talk to me._ **

As she continued to read the messages her heart raced.  She felt his fear and heartache.  Halle looked up at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her face illuminated by the phone.  The woman in the mirror looked back at her. The reflection still poked at her insides. It’s eyes demanding an answer.

So was it worth it? Can  _you_ live with you?

Halle mulled it over in her head.  All things considered, this could have ended much worse.  Her time as the other woman, a side-chick, ended with her getting the man in the end.  She won.  She got the man, she is wearing his ring, and soon she will be his queen.  Yet in the mirror, Halle saw anything but a winner let alone a queen in waiting.

She stopped returning her own stare and left the car.  As soon as Halle entered the house, her mother was waiting for her.  Joanne was sitting in Harrold’s Lazyboy, the recliner angled to the door.  She was in her bedtime attire, reasonably priced satin pajamas, her nighttime skincare sinking into her skin, and her steely grey strands wrapped up in a scarf.  The intensity of her gaze and the tightness in her jaw brought Halle right back to childhood.  It was like she was late for curfew all over again.  Joanne took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Halle, we need to talk.  Please sit.”

The “please” was a formality, Halle knew that this wasn’t optional.  She cautiously walked to the love seat as Joanne rotated her chair to face her.

“Did you have a nice time at Mama Reed’s? That is where you went isn’t it?”

“Yes, mother, I did see Mama Reed.”

“Was Rhon-Ron there? You know he has a daughter now, with Shay, and she is not out of the picture.”

“I am aware.  I met his daughter Jaleesa.  She is a lovely girl.”  Halle narrowed her eyes.

“Did you want me to be  _bothered_ by this?”

“Not bothered.  I just wanted to let you know what you would be signing up for if you and he started again.”

“I am not looking to start anything with Rhon right now.  I just came home to take a breath and figure myself out.”

Halle and her mother have had plenty of arguments over the years.  Joanne didn’t always dislike Rhon.  When they were in high school, and Halle got the scholarship to Saint Mary’s was when her feelings about Rhon started to really change.  That was when the upward mobility project started.

Hakim went through a similar thing when he was in his teens.  Joanne wanted him to be seen with the right kind of girl.  Someone with some pedigree and ambition.  Hakim brought only one girl home, and she definitely did not fit Joanne’s ideal.  Hakim just stopped, and Joanne never bothered him.

Halle was different.  Hakim was happy to do as he pleased behind his mother.  Her father gave his silent support.  Halle did not want to have to do the same.  Since Halle did not wish for to Rhon to be a secret, he became a thorn in her mother’s side to this day.

“I am not saying that you are going to, but just if you were–”

“I am not,” Halle interjected.   “Mom you have always had this hang-up about Rhon.  He is a good person.  He didn’t do anything to you.  Why do you have this ax to grind with him?”

“Rhon is good,” Joanne admitted before adding, “you deserve  _better_.”

Halle took a deep breath.

“Halle you may think you are better than me because you don’t think about whether a man is rich or poor, just if you love him.  Like it or not, that is only because you don’t want to admit that you have the choice because your father and I worked hard to make it possible.”

Her daughter shook her head, but Joanne continued undeterred.  “You have choices because your father and I worked hard to get to a certain place where they are available to you.  Rhon is nice and caring, but he has nothing to offer but trouble.”

Halle knew precisely what her mother meant when she said  _trouble_.  She was talking about the night that she got arrested.

_Harrold and Halle came in after several hours at the Goldsboro Police Station.  Luckily it was the start of the weekend, and they could sleep in if need be.  Halle and Rhon-Ron were detained for hours on charges of car theft and resisting arrest.  Rhon got the additional charge of striking an officer._

_Harrold went to the police station with a friend of his, Arnold Jenkins who was also his attorney and Reverend Michael Bishop chapter president of the Goldsboro/Wayne NAACP._

_They all met at the station and convinced the police to drop the charges under threat of public shaming for the illegal arrest, and a massive civil lawsuit against the county that would result in a multi-million dollar payout.  The Goldsboro Police was in no position to do that.  Especially after they recently paid out handsomely in a wrongful death suit the previous year.  The NAACP had a big part to play in that and would happily do it again.  The police would drop the charges, no records.  That came at a price.  The police would forget everything as long as the NAACP and the families did as well.  Everyone agreed._

_Harrold was merely relieved that his daughter was home alive and in one piece.  He wished he could say the same for Rhon-Ron.  Mama Reed quickly took him to the hospital to get his eye looked at.  Harrold had not seen that level of bruising and swelling in person in his entire life, only in pictures._

_When he and Halle came through the door, Joanne and Hakim were waiting for them.  Hakim hugged Halle and Joanne hugged them both._

_Joanne looked over Halle, she had some minor cuts on her face from being pushed into the ground, she was alright.  Once that was done she let her have it._

_“I am glad that you are alright but what were you_ thinking  _striking an officer like that?”_

_“I didn’t hit him harder than he deserved.  I was_ defending  _myself.”_

_“Harrold and I taught you what to do when you are dealing with the police.  You and Rhon could have come home in_ body bags _if they bothered to tell us at all.”_

_“We didn’t do anything wrong.”_

_“You don’t have to with white people.  You not being a slave is enough.”_

_“Mother!”_

_“Don’t you raise your voice at me, young lady.  This is just another indication of your rebellion, and I have had enough.”_

_“Joanne–” Harrold interjected.  Joanne held her hand up to stop what she knew was coming._

_“No Harrold.  I have had enough with you encouraging this.”  She looked at her husband with a fiery gaze.  “I am not having the ‘they are just young kids in love’ discussion again.  If it were up to you, we would have that discussion on our way to do our weekly visits to see our child at the Detention Center in Wayne County.  No more.” She finished with an emphatic gesture to signal that she was entirely done before turning back to her daughter._

_“Halle you are grounded.  Indefinitely.  You are not to see Rhon anymore.”_

_“That’s not fair!” Halle shouted._

_She ran up the stairs crying with murmurs of Joanne and Harrold bickering in the background._

“Mother, we have not spoken in ten years.   _This_ is what you want to talk about?”

Joanne took a deep breath, “No.  You are right.  I’m sorry.  I am just worried about you.”

“Well, I have been fine for the last decade.  No need to trouble yourself.”

Her mother recoiled when she said that.  However wounded she was to hear it, didn’t stay on her face for long.

“I know we have not always been close.”

“That is because you wanted to control me.  Turn me into you.  I am not here to relive your life mother.”

“I don’t think that.  But yes, I did wish you made some of the choices I made,” She agreed.

“I love your father.  He is the love of my life.  I can’t be stupid and say that our relationship has been not only a loving partnership but an advantageous one.”

Halle watched her mother intently as she continued.

“When I married your father in ‘79, it was for love.  Harrold and I barely had any money.  What we did have was ambition.  We both wanted to push ourselves further than our parents or their parents ever got.  We did that.

With that shift comes choices.  I could choose things for you and Hakim that Harrold and I could never choose for ourselves.  We never had the picket fence and a yard to run around in.   You did.  You loved swimming, Harrold and I could support it.  I hoped that by you going to Howard, becoming a Delta, you would be around the kind of people, the kind of men, who could do that and more.  Rhon,” Joanne paused.

She looked at her daughter across from her.  She could see not just her adult child but her younger self.  Halle’s eyes never left her mother.  Joanne took a deep breath and continued.

“Rhon, couldn’t do that.  He would be kind and love you, but never push you  _forward_.  I was looking out for your best interest.”

“Mom, but I didn’t want that.”

“No,” Joanne accepted with a sigh.  “Do you want that now? With Liam?”

Halle perked up, and her eyes grew wide.

“I know about Cordonia too.”

“But how–”

“I found out one night after using the family computer.  I love Harrold, bless his heart, but he does not know how to clear the history.  I thought I would find porn and learn a few things.”

Her daughter shuttered at the thought.

“I have a marriage to keep…  _interesting_ ,” she qualified and then added, “We didn’t last that long just because you know.”

Halle shook the thought out of her head.  Just some things a child should not know about her parents.

“Anyway, what I saw were all of these weird tabloid sites, and Harrold likes gossip nothing.  I decided to look to see why he was interested and I saw you.  At first, I was worried, but when I saw that you were courting a prince and now engaged to a king, I understood.”

“Mom, I–”

Joanne eyes went from soft and apologetic to fierce and determined in a flash.

“Halle, I love you so much.  I want so much for you, but I want to be here for you, on your terms.  If you want to talk to me about Liam and Cordonia and why you left.  I will be here for you.  No judgments.”

Halle nodded, “Okay.”

Halle got up to go to her bedroom before she made it to the stairwell she paused and turned to her mother.

“Mom, do you ever wonder if you gave up too much of yourself to get to where you are?  Like you sold your soul?”

Joanne inhaled.  “I did.  I sometimes wonder if pushing to get to this place meant leaving behind a part of my identity, a part of myself behind.”

“Do you feel that way now?”

“No.  Harrold and I were still ourselves, but we did have to fight to keep the parts we wanted.  It’s why we stay connected to our community, Harrold chose to run his practice for lower-income families instead of specializing in cosmetic dentistry where it’s more lucrative.  Besides, what was I looking to keep?  A stereotype?  I may be living better than my parents, but I am still who I am.”

“Staying true to yourself is a choice.  It’s one you make every day.  If you were less true to yourself the day before it doesn’t mean that you have lost yourself completely.  It means that today is a chance to take it back.”

Joanne let her words hang in the air as Halle took them in.  Neither of them moved and just let the silence be present between them as they usually did before now.

“I know it’s only just after 10:30, but I don’t keep late hours you young people like to do.  I am going to bed.” Her mother said getting up from the Lazyboy.  “I need my beauty sleep to maintain my youthful looks.”

Joanne hugged Halle and kissed her on the temple before heading to her room.  Halle followed.

Laying in her bed Halle wasn’t sure what to make of it all.  Every time she wanted clarity, all she had in her head was noise.  She looked at her phone.  The picture of her and Liam on the lock screen stared back at her.  This one was from their engagement at the Statue of Liberty.  They were both so happy at that moment.  The two people in that picture had no idea that a traitor that sought to do them harm was in their midst.  That a few days later their best friend was going to have a bullet lodged in his shoulder, or that an orchard that was centuries in the making would lie in ashes.  They were just happy and in love.

She unlocked her phone and looked at more photos.  Lots of them were of her and her new life.  She looked up at her mirror in the darkness where the pictures of she and Rhon-Ron were plastered up.  She and Rhon were all smiles there too.  The smiles were different.  Halle’s with Rhon was so full it’s a wonder her face could contain it.  Then Halle remembered that that photo was taken before that night, and she is not a carefree teenager anymore.  Even with that knowledge, both people were her.  Knowing what she knows now, living through what she has lived through now doesn’t make her smile less genuine.

She thumbed through more pictures on her phone and stopped on her favorite of Liam.  He was sitting in his favorite spot to view all of Cordonia that he shared with her.  His small eyes were narrowed in serious thought looking at all of the lands.  The people.  Even with all of that thought, his face was relaxed, there was no tension in his jaw.  His calm, reflective nature radiated through her screen.  Halle wished he was here now.

She opened up her WhatsApp and thought to quickly call him.  She dialed but promptly hung up.  What was she going to say after leaving the way that she did?  She couldn’t think of anything that didn’t feel wrong or somehow manipulative.  She closed the app and her phone and stared up at her ceiling until her eyes grew tired and she fell asleep at last.


	5. Extend a Hand-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halle follows her mother for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this for a while and while looking at Chapter 5 there is a lot going on. There are two separate narratives now blending into one. It felt weird having it all in one place, so I split it. This part is still with Halle, the next part is with Liam. I have to admit, I like writing Halle’s parents. They are fun. Tricky in some ways but fun.

Halle was pouring a glass of orange juice in the kitchen.  She sat casually at the table taking in the silence and solitude.  She still had so much to think about. Halle looked at her WhatsApp again.  She would start a message and stop.

**_Liam, I…_ **

Delete.

**_I am sorry for leaving, but I needed thi–_ **

Nope.

_**I miss you.  I’m sorry.  I lo–** _

Not enough.

She placed her phone screen down on the table and pressed her back to the back of the chair as her mother entered.

“Morning, Halle.”

“Morning, mother.”

“Glad to see that you are awake at a reasonable hour.  Wish you were dressed though.”

Halle raised her eyebrow.

“Because we are going out.”

“ _We?_ ”

“Yes,  _we_ ,” Joanne clarified.  “ _We_ have stuff to do today and you are not going to bum around my house for free.”

Halle looked at her blankly.

“It’s not like you have got any plans outside of moping about that boy.”

“ _That boy_?”

Joanne placed her hands on her hips.  “Are you being intentionally dense?  Have you been bewitched?”

Halle continued to stare at her mother.

“Fine.  Come with me because your mother likes shopping with company and your father is determined to stay in.”

The sound of Harrold’s slippers clapping against his heel and the floor could be heard before he was seen.

“Not all days have to be get up and go, Joanie,” He said as he entered the kitchen.

Harrold hugged his wife from behind and she presented her cheek for a kiss.  He dutifully kissed her on the cheek and walked over to Halle to kiss her on the forehead before making his way to the fridge.

Joanne sighed.  “I suppose they don’t, but I am not going to sit here and be idle.  Neither is Halle.”

“Actually, I would very much like to be idle.”

“Baby girl,” Harrold started while his daughter groaned at the juvenile nickname.  “While I would like to relax and enjoy some quiet time with a book.  I think you should go out with your mother.”

“What! I thought you were supposed to be on my side.”

Her father peered at Halle over the fridge door.

“You know what I always say to that argument.”

Halle deadpanned, “ _The only side I am on is the side of goodness._ ”

Harrold nodded.  “That’s right.  Now go out with your mother.  Bond.  Breathe fresh air.  Let an old man read alone in peace.”

Joanne cleared her throat.  “I didn’t think I would have to use bribes on a full ad-dult, but if you come with me there will be jerk crab for you.”

Halle perked up.  Her mother was pulling out the stops.  Jerk crab was not a frequent occurrence in the Berry household.  Joanne usually reserved it for special occasions and when she happened upon some decently priced crab.

“I know you can’t say no to that Halle,” her father bargained.

She looked between her parents.  There was clearly some collusion going on.  The only thing unclear was to what end.

Harrold narrowed his eyes.  “I won’t let you refuse this.  Go upstairs and get dressed.  I will get the cooler from the garage ready for the crab.”

She hesitated, looking from her mother to her father.

“Go on now.”

Halle wordlessly obeyed her father and went upstairs.  Ten minutes later, a casual outfit change of denim shorts and a simple breathable shirt and the two women set off.

***

“Mom, you passed the exit for the market.”

“We are not heading to your average supermarket.  I am in the mood for special crab and I want something fresh.”

When Halle heard that she slumped in her seat.  What was supposed to be a small outing was clearly going to be much longer.

Twenty minutes into the extended trip and neither mother or daughter have uttered so much of a word.  Only silence punctuated by Halle’s sighs.

“This silence is too much,” Joanne started.  “I took you out so you would be too busy to mope about like your problems are not your own.  I would hope that you would talk about it more if you were going to insist on dwelling on them.”

“There is nothing to say, mom.  I ran away from Liam, my fiance, who is a literal king because I didn’t like how being with him changed me.  Now I want to talk to him and I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, most conversations start with a salutation.  Have you tried saying ‘ _hello_?’”

“It’s not that simple, Mom.  I ran from him.”

“They have words you can use when you think you have wronged someone.  Like ‘ _sorry_.’”

“I am sorry that I hurt him.” Halle met her mother’s gaze in the rearview mirror before adding, “I am not sorry that I left.”

“Halle, you are about to  **marry** this man.  Your  _lives_ , your  _worlds_ are going to unite and  _change_.  Right now I know you feel that because you are marrying up the greater burden of that change falls on you.  You have had to accustom yourself to the Cordonian–it’s Cordonian and not Cordonese or some other word–”

“It’s Cordonian.”

“Anyway you have had to live that life but you don’t strip away all of yourself to be there.  Some of Halle, and your life before him can live in that fancy palace too.  It certainly has the room.”

“I feel like I did strip away all of myself.  I agreed to a transvaginal exam.”

“They did what?” Joanne’s eyes widened as she glanced over at her daughter.

Halle nodded.  Joanne took a deep breath and continued.

“I know that being there is hard, but I am not trying to victim shame or whatever the internet says is correct, yet I have to ask: what did you think you were getting involved with when getting in bed with a foreign monarch?”

“ _Mom_ ,” Halle groaned incredulously.

Joanne puckered her lips, waiting for a response.

“I cared about Liam.  I felt like that night, talking to him, being around his energy–it was different.  He is unlike anyone I have ever met.  Still.”

“That is the feeling that you let guide you.  Well, that and Jesus.  Mustn’t forget God and Christ the King.”

Joanne held a reverent hand to the sky.

“Halle, your father and I have been married for nearly four decades.  Love didn’t carry us through all of those years.  Some of those times we made it, barely, but we did.  That is not because Harrold and I were settling or just staying together for you and Hakim.  We have been empty nesters for ten years if it was just you guys holding us together we would have been separated.

We make an active and concerted effort to build and strengthen that bond.  If love is doing all of the work of keeping your relationship together, there is no room for it to do what it’s supposed to do.  Love eases the burden.  It doesn’t carry it for you.”

Halle thoughtfully nodded her head.

“At least with Liam you can do it with high thread count sheets,” Joanne quipped patting Halle on the knee.  She chuckled to herself, tickled by her own comment as she continued to drive.

About an hour later, Joanne and Halle arrived in Wilmington.  If you were going to shop for crab and you wanted the best available you had to go to the coast.  This was true of any seafood, anywhere.  The best is always at the coast

Halle breathed in the salty ocean air as she and her mother entered Oceanaire Crab Company.  While the storefront was not impressive from the outside, the assortment of seafood within made up for it.  Halle looked around the shop.  Her sandals clicked on the blue and white checkered floor as she appraised one of the massive lobster tanks.  She looked over at her mother who was already haggling with one of the attendants.

The attendant tried to be firm with her mother.  “Ma’am.  Snow Crab legs are twelve dollars a pound if you are buying over five pounds.”

“And I most certainly am,” Joanne insisted.  “I think you can part with twenty pounds for ten dollars per pound.”

“Ma’am I don’t know if I can do that.”  The attendant shifted uneasily in his shoes.

“Well, get me someone who can.  I’ll wait.”  Joanne planted her feet on the ground and folded her arms.

Halle joined her mother.

“Twenty pounds?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“You think I should get more?”

“Mom, you do realize that it’s just me, you and dad?”

“Halle, you really underestimate how many pounds of crab you and your father can eat in a sitting.  When you were in your teens, you easily put away one-and-a-half pounds.”

Halle balked.

“Besides, I have this feeling that there may be more people coming so I need to have enough.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Before Joanne could answer, a middle-aged man with a dingy mustache and a sheen of sweat walked over to where the women were standing.

The man clasped his hands together before speaking. “So, I hear that you have a problem with my current pricing.”

“I most certainly do young man.”

Fifteen minutes, seven “young mans” and $198 dollars later, the cooler was filled with twenty-two pounds of crab legs and free ice to keep them cool for the 90-minute drive back.  On the road, Halle was still asking her mother about her earlier comments.

“So you are just not going to answer the question?”

“What question was that?”

“You said that you have a ‘feeling’ that you were going to need to feed more people.  What makes you think that?”

“I just do.–”

“You just–”

“Speaking of which I do not have time to do greens.  I may do a salad and some cornbread.”

Joanne roughly turned right, crossing over two lanes.  Halle held the handle by the passenger window for dear life as a cacophony of car horns aired behind them.

“Mom!”

“You hush,” her mother sternly chastised.

At their next stop Food Lion, Joanne was perusing the condiments aisle pondering over salad dressings.

“You still like Italian and Thousand Island right?”

“Ye-yes.”  Halle thought of the salad dressings the chefs at the palace made with sundried tomato oil and fresh basil, thyme, and oregano.  “Can I make the salad dressing instead?”

Joanne smiled.

“I mean, I know you are trying to keep dad somewhat healthy–”

“Which is a task.  Let me tell ya.”

Halle nodded.  “Well, I remember a recipe I had in Cordonia and it’s definitely heart healthy.”

Joanne looked Halle up and down.  “Alright then, Halle.  Get the ingredients and meet me at the registers.”

While she was in the produce section getting the fresh herbs for the salad dressing, Halle turned and noticed Rhon by the onions.  He looked up and their eyes met.  Rhon smiled and made his way over to her.

“Hey, Hal.  I see that you are still here.  What brings you over to the market?”

“The same thing that brings everyone here.  Food.”

“Well you do need to eat,” Rhon appraised her before adding, “You are losing your thickness.”

Halle cocked her head to the side.  “My thickness?  Maybe this is my grown woman body.”

“If you say so.”

She shook her head.  “Anyway, where is Jaleesa?”

“She is with her mother for the next few days.  We co-parent.  It works for us.”

“I see.”

Halle and Rhon stood for a moment.  Both unsure of what to say to the other.  They didn’t have to wonder for long as Joanne barreled towards them.

“I said to meet me at the registers and you have me waiting for more than 10 minutes.”

“It’s my fault, Mrs. Berry,” Rhon apologized.

Joanne’s jaw tensed before she took a deep breath and relaxed.  She smiled as warmly as she could given her annoyance.

“Hello, Ron.  It’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too Mrs. Berry.”  He looked at the both of them and already knew the usual drill when the older woman was around.  “I guess Halle and you have to get going.”

“Yes, we do, unfortunately.  We have a lot of crab in our car that will not jerk itself.”

“I understand,” Rhon said heading to his cart.  “It was nice seeing you again Hal.”

He turned away to continue shopping.

“Wait, Rhon-Ronald.  We do have a lot of crab.  An extra couple of mouths would be especially helpful.”

“Mom, are you–”

“Yes.  Rhon, come to dinner.  Halle–I mean–I would love to have you.”

“Are you sure Mrs. Berry?  I don’t want to cause any trouble and quite frankly I didn’t think you liked me enough to feed me.”

Joanne sighed.  “I’m extending a hand and some crab legs.  What do you say?”

“I can’t say no to some free crab.  I’m in.”

“Wonderful.  Are you done with your shopping?  Do you need to make sure some of your ingredients get refrigerated?”

Rhon smiled.  Halle stood back unsure what to make of what she just saw.  She knew better than to ask questions and just let her mother cook.

The three of them left the market.  Halle and Joanne rode in their car and Rhon followed behind them.

“Mom, was  _this_ the feeling you had that made you buy over twenty pounds of crab leg?”

“No.”

Halle gave her mother a questioning glare.

“I am a mother,” Joanne reasoned.  “I have intuition and go with it.”

Halle started to speak but as they turned on to the street of their house, she noticed that there was an extra car in the driveway.  Harrold’s station wagon was in the garage because her mother would be damned than let her father’s car be seen in public next to her home.  Halle’s rental Civic was in the front and they were in her mother’s Acura.  She checked behind her and Rhon was still tailing them.  There was an unaccounted for SUV in the driveway.

As Joanne got closer a thought crossed Halle’s mind.

_It can’t be.  Can it?_

Joanne stopped the car in front of her house.  Halle quickly unbuckled her seat belt and bolted for the front door.

“Halle!” Joanne called out after her.  “What is the meaning of this?”

Halle turned the unlocked door to enter her home.  Her mother’s voice fading behind her.

“I can’t even park in my own driveway.  This is some nonsense.  The black ass nerve.”

She rushed inside.

_He’s here?_


	6. Extend a Hand-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam arrives in North Carolina to a chilly reception from Halle's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the moment where Liam and Harrold meet for the first time is the genesis of this whole series. Harrold has a lot of anger towards Liam for what happened in Cordonia, namely the scandal, as well as what Liam is asking Halle to take on. Harrold does use racialized language to mirror the language that he reads when he reads about his daughter as well as to make Liam feel uncomfortable.

_Hours earlier…_

It was a humid day in North Carolina.  Liam was thankful he didn’t go with his usual casual outfit.  His cashmere sweater and button down would have been soaked with sweat by the time he got from the car to the porch.  Not all of the sweat would have been from the oppressive heat.

He was at Halle’s family home, about to knock on the door to see if she would come home with him.  Bastien and Mara were standing behind him.  Olivia was confident that Halle was still in love with him, but right now he wasn’t sure.  The only way he would know for sure was behind that door.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A stern, gruff voice called out, “Just a minute.  You better not be Jehovah, this is a Baptist household!”

A puzzled look washed over Liam’s face.  He quickly regained his composure as the man opened the door.  He was tall with a muscular, commanding frame for a man of his age.

“Yes.  Hello, are you Harrold Berry?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Right.  I should introduce myself.  I am Liam—”

“Oh, right,” Harrold interjected.

Liam could hear the sound of recognition in his tone.  He offered a small smile.

“You are the man who didn’t think to ask me for permission to marry my daughter.”

Liam’s head reflexively jerked back.  Harrold’s bluntness took him by surprise.

“Well, don’t just stand there.  C’mon in.”  He peered behind Liam and then added, “Your lil’ friends can come too,” gesturing to Bastien and Mara.

Inside, Liam stood in the Berry’s living room.  Pictures of the family were everywhere.  They were on shelves in the TV stand, on top of the fireplace, on the side table.  Even along some of the walls.  The house was covered in memories of the family.  Liam’s eyes were drawn to all of the pictures, especially those of Halle.  The photos were so different than all of the ones at the palace.  In his home, there are portraits, mostly oil paintings of past kings and rulers.  The few actual photos that were hung were not private candids taken by Constantine, Regina, or even his mother.  They were taken by the press or by the Crown’s official photographer, Mario Di Bacco.

Seeing the photos of the Berry Family, by them told their family history in a way that the ones at the palace didn’t.  When he looked at his family photos, he doesn’t get a warm feeling.  Compared to Halle’s family, the Royal family looked sterile and cold.  He didn’t even know the context for any of these moments, but he already feels the warmth and intimacy of them.  He thought about some of the photos taken by Maxwell and the one he and Halle took on the top of the Eiffel Tower.  He remembered that night whenever he looks at it.

Liam paced around the living room absorbing all of the memories.  He picked up a small frame on the TV stand that had a picture of Halle when she was young.  She was holding a doll made of yarn and cradling it like a baby.  Another photo had Halle on the back of a boy, older, looks like Harrold.  Liam assumed that the young boy had to be Halle’s brother.

He didn’t know that she had a brother.  Up until 20 hours ago, he assumed Halle was born in New York.

The frame next to that had two pictures, hinged together like a book.  The first was a picture of the boy that had Halle on his back, but he is at least ten years older. He was much taller and wearing a crown and posed hugging a woman in front of him. She was wearing a crown too. Both had sashes. He could only read hers. Howard Homecoming Queen.  On the other side of the hinged frame, a younger Halle and a young man were in a similar pose.  No crowns.  The young man had deep umber skin and short hair.  They were both smiling.  Unlike the other photo, the young man in Halle’s picture held her closer.  Liam felt a small ripple of jealousy course through his body.

_This was more than a decade ago, calm down_ , he told himself.

Liam kept looking at photos of the Berrys’ lives.  He saw Harrold’s wedding photos to Halle’s mother.  Harrold in the ocean holding a young Halle in the water.  In another frame was a set of pictures of Halle in a white gown and long straight hair.  She was on the arm of another man, with much lighter skin and almost bald.  The next picture had Halle and the young man in the center of a few other couples.  A third showed Halle and the young man in a ballroom pose.

Looking at the photos stirred a myriad of emotions for Liam.  On the one hand, he was  _fascinated_.  During the social season, when he would lie in his bed at night, thinking about Halle, he would wonder what she was like as a child.  Was she as mischievous and lively as the woman she became?  Was she a happy child?  He is actually getting answers to that.

On the other hand, the photos only highlighted how little of Halle he knew.  Liam knew her personality and temperament.  The basics.  She never talked about her childhood in depth.  He didn’t even know she was born in North Carolina.  Seeing these moments of her life, sparked a sense of sadness in Liam.  Halle had a whole life before him that he didn’t know or could begin to comprehend.

As Liam was looking at the pictures, Harrold returned to the living room with sweet tea.  While the gesture was hospitable, Harrold’s attitude was far from it.

“I suppose you and your friends are not used to the heat of the American South,” Harrold explained as he handed glassed to Liam, Bastien, and Mara.

Bastien and Mara took a sip and puckered their faces at the intense sweetness.  Liam sipped and had a less dramatic reaction.  He thanked Harrold for the drink.

“I figured you shouldn’t die of thirst while you explain your business here.”

“Thank you for being so generous to speak with me and welcoming me into your home, Mr. Berry.”

Harrold turned away, settling in his Lazyboy.  Liam sat opposite him on the sofa.  Still holding one of the pictures of Halle in his hands.  Bastien and Mara remained standing behind him.

“Seeing that you and my daughter are  _betrothed_ , I  _guess_ you should call me Harrold.”

Liam nodded.  He was still looking at the picture he held in his hands.  His knowledge of American traditions and culture was limited at best.  He knew some things, but anything region-specific was outside his depth.  His brow furrowed as he tried to understand what he was looking at.

“Harrold, I thought America didn’t have titles?” Liam asked gesturing to the picture.

Harrold looked confused for a moment.  Liam turned the picture towards the older man.  He looked at the picture Liam was holding and laughed.

“America doesn’t,” Harrold confirmed.  “You are looking at pictures from Halle’s cotillion.”

Confusion remained on the younger man’s face.

“Cotillions are balls, mostly in the south.  Initially, they were events for the wealthy, usually white, to introduce their daughters to eligible wealthy men that they could marry.”

Liam looked at Harrold while he continued explaining.

“After slavery was abolished in the US, and the Civil War ended, a few black families managed to acquire some money and status.  Naturally those families wanted to do the same, but of course, were not allowed.”

Harrold swallowed some of the saliva that was collecting in his mouth.

“Wealthy and not even middle-class whites did not want to mix with any kind of black, regardless.  Like we always do, because we are usually forced to, instead of complaining, we made our own.”

“Wealthy black people came together and started their own cotillions.  They expanded it to allow for anyone regardless of class to participate, as in you didn’t have to come from a prestigious or wealthy family.  At some point, the cotillion became closely linked with fraternities and sororities.”

Harrold pointed to Halle’s portrait.

“Halle’s cotillion was organized by Delta Sigma Theta.”

Liam was not entirely familiar with what a fraternity or a sorority was.  He tried to remember that to Google on his own time later.  Google was going to be a handy resource while with Halle’s family as it has been with Halle.

“Black cotillions are not just about introducing young eligible women to get married.  They are about scholarship and community service.  Sure Halle in that picture is in a beautiful gown and has a fresh press.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at “fresh-press.”

“What you don’t see is the 50 hours of community service Halle had to complete, plus countless trips with the Deltas learning things like etiquette and dancing but also how to negotiate salary with a prospective employer.”

Liam listened to Harrold realizing that Halle’s adaptability during the social season was a lot less happenstance than he thought if she went through all of this just to participate in a ball.  He had to wonder why he felt it was happenstance at all.  Was it because he met her as a waitress?

He placed the picture on the coffee table between them, returning his attention to Harrold.

“I didn’t know about any of that.  Do all Black Americans do cotillions?”

Harrold shook his head.  “No.  Halle wouldn’t have if Joanne didn’t insist.”  A small frown formed on his face.

“I think it was because Joanne didn’t get to when she was Halle’s age, and she didn’t want Halle to not have that experience.”

“I see.”

The two remained seated, letting the silence settle between them.  The silence was cut by the sound of Harrold sucking his teeth.  He finished the rest of his sweet tea and put the glass on the table with an audible thud.

Harrold looked at the young man before him.  He knew that he should welcome this man because his daughter loved him.  Harrold swore that he would never be that father with a shotgun on his porch.  It wasn’t until today that he understood them.

Harrold cleared his throat.  “I know you didn’t come here just to learn about cotillions.”

“I didn’t,” he admitted.  “I came to talk to Halle.  Do you know where she is?”

“Halle went shopping with her mother and should be back shortly.  You didn’t come here just to  _talk_.”  Harrold eyed Bastien and Mara suspiciously.

“You wouldn’t need muscle to  _talk_ ,” Harrold said gesturing to Bastien and Mara.  “You came to make her come back.”

“I would never force Halle to come back, but I am a king.  I need to have security with me.  Mara is actually Halle’s detail.”

Mara weakly waved behind Liam, quickly returning her hand to the side.

“If—”

“And that is  _if_ —”

Liam’s jaw stiffened, and he continued, “ _If_ Halle decides that she wants to come back, she will need to have security with her.”

Harrold leaned forward in his seat.  “Did Halle have security when that man showed up in her room?”

Liam’s eyes widened as he pressed his back into the sofa.  Bastien stood a little straighter, and he held his hands behind his back tighter.

Harrold’s eyes narrowed as he continued, “What about when someone took photos of my daughter half-naked? Or how ‘bout when she was shot at was there security then?”

Liam remained silent.  His mouth became a small line.  What response could he possibly offer Harrold to assuage the ways that he failed his daughter?

“I am sure you are a decent man, at least to Halle, but you can see my reservations with you marrying my child.”

“Harrold, I cannot possibly begin to imagine how you must feel.  I know that Halle’s time with me has not been the easiest, to say the least.  I can offer 1,000 apologies, and it would not begin to scratch the surface.  What happened to Halle, that it happened under my watch.  Not being able to prevent it is my greatest regret.”

“So you plan to make up for it by making my daughter into some kind of trophy?  A possession for you to dress up and parade on your arm?  Your negress trinket?”

Liam flinched when he heard that word.  He was prepared to have Halle’s father, not like him, there may be convincing, he wasn’t ready for this.  Even so, he knew that Harrold’s anger was reasonable.  Liam has been in meetings and negotiations that were far tenser than this, but this was the most uncomfortable he has ever felt.  Knowing that he had to press on.  The stakes were too high.  Everything had to go on the table.  He gulped.

“No, sir.  I love Halle.  I have been in love with her since the night I met her in New York.  I never expected to see her again after that night.”

The older man, let Liam continue.  Listening intently.

“The night she set foot in Cordonia was the greatest surprise of my life.  I was impressed with how seamlessly Halle fit in Cordonia.  The more time I spent with her, the deeper in love I fell.  The moments we had together were never enough.  I have heard about how wonderful and beautiful love is, but I never truly comprehended how powerful or transformative love can be until I met your daughter.

“All of this to say that I do not want to possess Halle like a doll.  I want Halle to be my wife and to stand by my side as queen.  I want to give her the world.”

Harrold’s gaze never left Liam.  The intensity never wavered or softened.  Liam felt the full weight of his scrutiny, and he knew it.  He took a deep breath and spoke.

“I know that you  _think_ you know Halle.  What her life was like before you.  What you assume Halle’s life would be like once you marry, have children.  Live your ‘happily ever after.’”

Now it was Liam’s turn to lean into Harrold.  Returning his gaze.

“I look at you, and I worry.  I am fearful for my child.  Liam, you say you want to  _give_ Halle  _the world_ , but I don’t think you know or understand what  _the world_  has  _given_ Halle.”

The younger man’s jaw tightened, he balled his hand into a tight fist.

“You want to take my child and make her a target.  The fact that you are so willing to thrust her out there tells me that you don’t know her.”

“What don’t you think I know, Harrold?” Liam challenged.  “There is something you want to say about me, and you should just say it.”

“Want me to say it?  Spell it out for you, Your Highness?”  Harrold asked as he stood.

Liam gave a curt nod, rising to stand with him.

“Fine.  You don’t know anything about being with a Black Woman!”

Liam’s eyes widened.  He couldn’t ball his fist any tighter.

Harrold bellowed, “You are just not prepared for the scrutiny and malignment that you are asking Halle to subject herself to, to be by your side.  You will have Black children that you will have to raise.

Sure you are a King, you can give them the best education money can buy, no material possession is out of their reach.  As soon as your children, _my grandchildren_ ,” Harrold said pointing to his chest.  “Leave your golden palace, they would not be seen as a prince or a princess they would be seen as a threat.  The world will have judged them before they have even said ‘hello.’  I have watched it happen to my son and daughter.  You are not prepared for that!”

Liam shouted,“Cordonia is not America!”

Harrold stood back and gave a small smile as if he appreciated Liam’s loss of control. He shook his head and laughed to himself.

“Are you sure about that?”

Liam looked at Halle’s father, his eyes wild with anger.

“Have you read what some of your news outlets have said about Halle?  What about the comments on those posts calling her every racial slur imaginable?  Those are not all Americans.  Most people from the US probably do not know that your country exists, let alone find it on a map.

Those comments, the niggers, the blackies, those are from your own people Liam.  Halle being American is not the  _only_ problem they have with her.  You should know that better than anyone or have you not looked at yourself in the mirror?”

Liam furrowed his brow and sat down.  He hasn’t thought about looking or being different for a long time.  Being born second in line to the throne may protect from some of the apparent prejudice.  It doesn’t protect you from  _all_ of it.  His mind flashed back to Leo telling people Liam was adopted and not his brother when he was younger, or some of the Greek think pieces on how different Cordonia would be under his rule just because he didn’t look like any of the previous rulers.

The sooner you can stop being in denial about that the better it will be for you and her.”

Harrold’s words hung heavy in the air as he returned to his seat.  No one spoke.  Everything was tense.  Both men waiting for the breathing as well as their heart rate to return to normal.

The sound of rapid footsteps could be heard on the wooden porch before the door flew open.

Halle ran in, turned towards the living room and stopped.  She quickly noticed Bastien and Mara standing in her living room.

“Liam?”

He turned towards Halle.  The both of them stared, caught in the pull of the other’s gaze.  Several footsteps could be heard entering behind her.

“Halle why did you leave the—” Joanne said.

“Is everything—,” Rhon started.

Joanne and Rhon stopped when they noticed the extra guests.  The bags of groceries they carried dropped to the floor as they watched Halle and Liam.

“Halle, are you just going to stand there with your mouth open like the jaw of the singing bass?” Joanne said breaking the silence.  “That man traveled a long way to see you.  The least you can do is say ‘hello.’”


	7. Past Present Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as expectations are made known and prejudices present themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everybody is in the same space and forced to interact. With so many strong personalities in one small space, things can be unpredictable. Once again, I saw their interactions going one way, everyone was like “Nah, Tippy. Don’t do me.” So they ended feeling the way I wanted them to feel but took their own journey to get there.

Liam looked at Halle.  She looked the same, relaxed even.  At least she was until she saw him.  He wanted to immediately go to her and wrap her in his arms, but he held back.  He was used to feeling several pairs of eyes on him at once and not being too overwhelmed by it, but this time was different.  Maybe it was because he was with her family and not the same nobles and press that have been following him his whole life. Perhaps it was also because he cared about what Halle and her family thought of him more than the court or the press.

“Halle, are you just going to stand there with your mouth open like the jaw of the singing bass?” Joanne said breaking the silence.  “That man traveled a long way to see you.  The least you can do is say hello.”

She took a few silent steps towards him.  Her mouth moved, but no words came out.  Liam didn’t need any nor did her have any to offer her in return.  He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly.  The tension that he felt melted away as her curls tickled his neck.  Halle relaxed in his arms inhaling his familiar scent that was part fancy cologne, part Liam.

Harrold coughed loudly to remind them that they were not alone.  The couple separated.

Finding her words again, Halle spoke.  “Liam?  What are you doing here?”

“You left so distraughtly, I was worried.  I wanted to see you.”

He didn’t add that he needed her and wanted her to come home.  Liam couldn’t decide if he withheld that thought because he didn’t want to overwhelm her or because he wasn’t ready to hear her say that she was leaving him for good.

“I missed you too.”

“Why did you leave?”

Halle paused trying to find the words, “It’s… hard to explain.”

Before Liam could press for more, Joanne interrupted him.

“Halle, where are your manners?  While you may know this man, some of us would like to be introduced.”  She held her hand up pausing feeble explanations her daughter wasn’t going to give.  “No matter, I will introduce myself.”

She moved her straight steely locks away from her face as she glided over to Liam and outstretched her hand.

“Hello, I am Joanne Berry.  I see that you have met my husband, Harrold.”

He looked at the older woman and saw where a great deal of Halle’s “spirit” came from.  Liam paused contemplating whether he should shake her hand or kiss it.  He decided to go with the safer option lest he incurs more of Harrold’s ire by being perceived as being too forward with his wife.

“Hello, I am Liam.  Halle’s fiance.”

“Welcome, Your Majesty,” Joanne said, gently taking his hands in her own.  “I hope you are staying for dinner.”

“I do not want to impose.”

“I wouldn’t hear of it.  I hope you like spicy.  I am making jerk crab.”

Liam smiled.  “I would be honored.”

“‘You would be honored.’” Joanne turned to her daughter.  “See Halle, some people still have decorum.  You should pick that up.”

Joanne quickly introduced herself to Bastien and Mara before she picked up the bags she and Rhon dropped and then went to the kitchen.  Liam’s eyes followed Joanne and fell on the young man that entered with her who was now standing next to Halle.  He instantly recognized him from the picture on the TV stand.  The young man was taller than he appeared and has built some muscle over time. Liam walked over to him and introduced himself.

“Hello.  Are you a friend of Halle’s?” He extended his hand for a handshake.

“You could say that.  We were very close when we were younger.  Less so now.”  Rhon gave him a cautious but firm shake.

Rhon was still taking Liam in as he spoke.  He always said that Halle should find a man that treated her like a queen when they were younger before they started dating.  He never thought Halle would actually find a literal king.

He squinted his eyes as he continued to look at Liam.

“You know, you look  _hella_ Asian for a Greek dude.”

Halle gave Rhon a firm smack on the arm making him wince.

“Don’t mind him,” Halle apologized.

“What?  I thought all Greek dudes are white.”

“Oh.”  Liam shook his head.  “Don’t worry, it’s alright.  I can understand some of the confusion.  I am Cordonian, but my mother was born in Korea.  We do speak Greek in Cordonia.”

“I see.” Rhon nodded his head as the understanding came.  Liam’s small smile faded.

Honestly, he was a little taken aback by Rhon’s comment.  Liam hadn’t needed to address his ethnicity since he was younger.  At that time he had to offer an explanation why he didn’t look like his father the way that Leo did.  By the time he got older, most people he had encountered already knew or didn’t dare to ask, mostly the former.

While Rhon and Liam looked at each other awkwardly, Halle walked over to her father.  She gave Bastien and Mara a small wave.  They both nodded in her direction.

“How long has Liam been here?” She asked.

“For a while I guess.  Let’s get the crab in the kitchen with your mother.  You can do the interrogation while we do that.”

Halle nodded.  They walked outside.  The car was still unlocked so they could grab the cooler from the back.

“So what did you and Liam talk about?” Halle asked as she pushed the cooler closer to Harrold’s side.

“Life, love, cotillions.  He was fixated on your cotillion photos.  He thought you were part of some kind of royal court.”

“I can see that.  Some parts of a cotillion are not unlike court life in Cordonia.  However, you and Liam were quiet when I entered.”

Harrold pulled the cooler from the back seat as he waited for his daughter to finish.

“What were you talking about?”

“Nothing for you to be too worried about.  I will admit that I have grievances with the boy–”

“Man,” Halle corrected.

“ _Man_.  I took the opportunity to address them.  If you go back with him, it could be another decade before I see you again.”

Halle winced when her father reminded her that it has been a decade since they have spoken.  The guilt still fresh.

“I have to take these chances as they come.”

“Grievances?  You don’t know Liam.”

“I know Liam long enough to know that he doesn’t know you.  Also, as much as I know you want to put  _certain things_  that happened to you in Cordonia behind you, you can’t ask a father to sit with that knowledge and hold that anger in.”

“Dad.”

“I’m not apologizing for a single thing I said to that young man.” Harrold firmly asserted.  “He needed to hear everything I had to say.”

“Just what did you have to say?”

“I told him that he didn’t know enough about you or your experiences as a Black Woman, an  _American_ Black Woman, to begin to appreciate the demands he places on you.”

Harrold adjusted the weight of the cooler and headed towards the house.

“ _You had the race talk with him?_ ” Halle said as she closed the car door for her father.

“You  _didn’t_.  He needs to know.  While I know that you are in Europe and they, don’t treat things like that the way we do here, but it’s worth having.”

“I know.  Did you have to  _scare_ him?”

“Yes.  I did have to  _scare_ him.” He imitated the way Halle said  _scared_.

“I scared him because I am scared for  _you_.”

Harrold put the cooler back down and sat atop it.

“Dad?”

Her father took a deep breath as he looked at his only daughter.

“I love you so much, but I am terrified.  What would happen to you if you go back with him, live that life?  You would be exposing yourself to so much, and you would have little to no protection.  Monarchy isn’t a  _family_ , it’s an  _institution_. Institutions do not have room for nuance, acceptance, tolerance.  They aren’t designed to protect  _you_.  They are designed to swallow you whole, suck out the marrow and spit you out.”

Halle’s head jerked back after he said the last few words.

“Liam and I could make it different.”

“If that is so, then why did you leave him?”

Halle sat down next to her father.  She knew her father wasn’t entirely wrong.  She already felt herself being lost to the Monarchy game.  This trip was a mad dash to grab the sense of self she had left.  All of her time in Cordonia was spent fighting to prove that she belonged as well as fighting for Liam.  If she was going to go back, Halle had to be ready to fight for herself.

“Look, I am worried that you can lose yourself trying to fit in and be who the institution wants you to be when what they need is who you are.  Who Liam is.”

Halle looked over to her father questioningly.

“I didn’t say that Liam is a  _terrible_ person.  He seems like a kind, thoughtful young man.  A ‘love-is-enough’ kind of man.  It’s not bad, but I have to ask how much does Liam love you if he doesn’t know you?  Or you him?”

“We know the stuff that counts.”

Harrold took another deep breath

“You say that  _now_ , but if you don’t know where they come from, how they are, what shapes them, what breaks them.  You don’t have the full picture.  Then you wake up in the bed married to a stranger wondering how you got there.”

Father and daughter eyes met.

“You and Liam have the chance to fix that, but that means you both have to stop hiding and presenting only your best.  You marry for better or  _worse_.  It’s in your best interest to find out worse is.”

Harrold stood up.  He extended his hand and helped Halle to stand.

“Let’s get this crab to your mother so that we do not get sent to Cordonian jail for letting the king starve.”

****

Liam excused himself to go to the bathroom upstairs.  He rinsed his face with cold water before leaving.  As he exited the bathroom, he noticed the sign on one of the doors. It was purple and pink and spelled out “Halle.”  He knew he should just go back downstairs but curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door.

The room was small. Liam wasn’t sure what to make of it. He knew it was Halle, but a different one.  His eyes were drawn to the duffle bag by her bed.  The bag she packed when she left. He looked away not wanting to revisit that night.  He instead looked at the trophies and medals that lined the other side of the room.

Lots of first place medals in swimming.  He thought back to the night after the beach party when Drake was still commiserating over Halle beating him at swimming. They both didn’t know at the time that Halle was an award-winning swimmer and Drake was defeated as soon as she accepted his challenge.

His eyes then wandered to her vanity where a few pictures lined her mirror.  There was a photo of Halle when she was very young.  She was in a clear blue ocean being held by Harrold.  Another photo was of her and Rhon.  They were under a big tree.  Halle was hugging him from behind.  Both of them had broad smiles.

Liam’s eyes lingered on that photo.  It wasn’t because of Rhon, it was Halle’s smile.  He had never seen her smile so wide.  He thought he had seen her happiest and widest smile.

Liam jumped when he heard a small knock. Halle entered the room.

“I see you took a detour after your bathroom break.”

“I–,” Liam stammered.

“No need to apologize Liam. If I had the opportunity to peek into your teenage bedroom, I probably would have taken the chance to look too.”

Liam shook his head.  “It wouldn’t have told you much.  I wasn’t exactly allowed to decorate like you have.”

“Oh.”

“I see that you were a gifted swimmer.”  He said gesturing to the medals lined up on the wall.

Halle glanced at the wall and shrugged.

“I liked it. I was fast.  I have always liked the water.  Ever since I was little.  My dad would say that even as a baby I was always kicking as soon as I touched the water.”  Halle mimicked her rapid kicking with her hands and Liam chuckled.

“It wasn’t until he took me to a father-daughter swimming class designed for children under 3 that my father realized I was trying to swim.”

“You talk about it like you do not like it anymore.”

She audibly exhaled.  “I don’t like the competitive, performative aspect of it anymore.  I do still like to swim for me every now and then.”

Halle looked over to the medals on the wall.  Liam’s gaze was trained on her.  He waited to see a smile or some kind of expression that showed that she was proud of those medals.  It never came.

She shook her head, a soft smile growing on her face as she turned to her fiance.

“Well, this is my childhood bedroom.  It’s no Royal Chambers but-”

“This was you.  I wish I could stay here longer.  Learn more about you.  Maybe read  _your_ journal.”

“You would have to find it to read it.”

“So there  _is_ one?”

“Halle!” Joanne beckoned from the kitchen.  “Come help me finish up dinner and make that salad dressing that you were talking about in the market.”

“Coming mother.”

Halle left Liam to meet her mother in the kitchen.  He kicked off his shoes and laid back in her bed.  He stared at her ceiling, wondering about the girl that slept her night after night.  The girl with a big bright smile that loved to swim.  How did she grow into the woman he loved now?

****

Halle helped her mother with the salad so she could put all of her energy towards the crab.  Harrold and Rhon caught up and talked about going through “the princess phase.”

It wasn’t too long before everyone was called to the table to eat.  Liam sat down next to Bastien who was at the end of the table.  Halle had Liam on her right and Rhon on her left.  Joanne and Harrold sat across from them with Mara on the other end of the table.  Halle, her parents, and Rhon were standing.

Harrold coughed to get Liam’s attention.

“Liam, in this house we say grace before we eat,” Harrold said sternly.  Rhon snickered to himself as Liam quickly stood, a flush on his face.  Bastien and Mara joined him.

“Thank you.”  He turned to his wife and affectionately asked, “Joanie, would you like to do the honors?”

She pleasantly smiled, “Of course, my dear.”

Halle’s parents joined hands, and everyone followed suit.  Halle smiled as she grabbed Liam’s hand.  He brought Halle’s hand to his lips and gave it a small affectionate kiss.  Harrold scowled at the young man.  Rhon shook his head, happy to not be the undesirable in the Berry household.

“We thank you our heavenly father for this bounty that we are about to consume.  Please bless the hands that made it as well as those who are about to consume it.  Finally, please bless the manager at the Oceanaire Crab Company for allowing me to negotiate for the  _improved_ pricing on the crab and that no one has gotten arrested.  Amen.”

“Amen,” everyone repeated and then sat down to eat.

The conversation flowed as crab-leg shells were piled in the middle of the table.  First, there was the conversation on the food.

“Mrs. Berry, these jerk crab legs are everything that Halle has said and more.  I can see why when they were on the menu there was nothing that could make her miss them.”

Liam frowned when Rhon said that.  Halle never told him about her mother’s jerk crab.  He smiled when he caught Halle’s eye.

“Yes, this preparation was exceptionally delicious,” Liam complemented.

“It’s not too spicy for you Liam?” Joanne asked.

“No, I can handle spicy foods and even enjoy them.”

“Well that’s good to hear Liam, Halle is a hothead and loves spicy food,” Rhon said.

“I have come to enjoy subtler flavors now,” Halle defended.

“Well you do usually ask for chili oil or flakes to be added to your ratatouille,” Liam added.

Halle glared at her fiance.

“Did I mention that this dressing on the salad reminds me of the dressing we have back in the palace.”

“That was Halle’s touch.”

Liam smiled at Halle.  The small reminder of home, their home, was nice for him.

The conversation naturally flowed into other topics from there.  Liam tried to get as much information as he could about Halle, but also her parents.  As much as Constantine and Regina would be Halle’s family, Joanne and the seemingly more hostile Harrold would be his.  He should at least get to know them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Berry, how did you meet?”

“Well,” Joanne started.  Halle and Rhon groaned in unison.  They have heard this story many times.

“Excuse the peanut gallery,” She shook her head at Halle and Rhon.  “It looks like they are up to their old tricks again.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Berry.”

“We just both know the sorry so well.”

“It was 1975,” Rhon and Harrold said in unison.  Rhon doing a fairly accurate impression of the elder Berry.  Harrold’s voice dropped off as Rhon continued in character.

“The time of bell bottoms and Afro-Sheen commercials with  _the_ Frederick Douglass.  I was an Alpha at Howard University,  _the best HBCU there is._ ”

“HBCU?” Liam asked.

“That is Historically Black Colleges and Universities,” Halle clarified.

“I was walking with my Alpha brothers when I stopped at this table of the finest collection of Deltas.  There was this loud Delta arguing with this young brotha.  Giving him the full Riot Act.”

“Well, it was a bake sale for the Deltas to rent a nice banquet hall for the annual semi-formal,” Halle interrupted imitating Joanne.

“He was trying to scam me and my sistren.  He wanted to get a dozen cookies for 1.50.  Half-price!”  Halle imitating her mother’s brand of outrage perfectly.  Liam laughed.  “I couldn’t allow it.”

“Of course, he tried to get forceful,” Rhon continued. “And I couldn’t stand by and let that happen.”

“You two seem to know it really well, do you just want to tell it?” Joanne interrupted.

“No.”

Harrold picked up the story where Rhon left off.

“I could not stand idly by and watch someone tear down a Black Woman in public,” Harrold said focusing his gaze on Liam.  “ _I wasn’t raised like that_.”

Liam gulped.  Harrold relaxed his face and continued telling the story.

“I had to intervene.  I walked up to that brotha and told him ‘these ladies have set their prices for a reason, so pay what they ask or leave.’  That brotha looked at me, and I gave him ‘the eye’ to let him know that I was not  _asking_ him, I was  _telling_ him.  He got my message and left.  I then apologized to the beautiful but feisty lady, and she got mad at me.”

“I didn’t need to be rescued.  I was handling the situation fine.”

“I bought all of the cookies from her that day and apologized.”

“It was the least he could do,” Joanne defended.

“Two weeks later, the Alphas were going to meet with the Deltas since we decided it would be better to pool our resources together on one really fancy formal than two okay ones.  The Alphas did not have as much funds as the Deltas, but we did have access to better vendors.  So we joined forces.  I was made the head of the committee for the Alphas and when it was time to meet with the Deltas to start planning and guess who came in the room?”

Joanne explained, “I was the chapter treasurer and co-chair for planning the event.  Harrold was there and gave me this big, goofy grin.”

“Joanne was as cold as ice.”

“I was  _not_.”

“The joint planning committee was awful.  I would have these big ideas and Joanne, and her co-chair would shut them down.”

“Well, you did want to blow the whole budget on the location which would leave next to nothing for all other aspects of the formal.”

“I didn’t know it at the time, but Joanne was an accounting major and a math whizz.  It was why she was the Delta’s treasurer until she graduated.  Joanie was always good for staying on a budget.”

“The joint planning committee ended with nothing set in stone.  We could only agree that we needed to see some locations in person.  I was elected to go as the Delta representative,”

“I had a car, and I knew that we may need to venture outside the city, I offered to represent the Alphas.  From there we were spending more time together.”

“Over the course of planning, I started to find Harrold less…  _irritating_ and more endearing.”  Smiling at her husband.

“When Joanie wasn’t stiff she was resourceful and caring.  Not to mention funny.”

Harrold draped his arm over his wife’s shoulder and pulled her chair closer.  Joanne rested her head on his shoulder.

“At the formal–which was an astonishing success.  It was lovely, just under budget, and we had a professional DJ from New York, and beef wellington was served as an entree. – Your father asked me to dance.”

“I just had to.  ‘Always and Forever’ was playing.”

Rhon hummed some of the notes to the song.  Halle joined in for the last few.

“We have been dancing to that song together ever since.  Even at our wedding in ‘79.”  Joanne sat back in her chair.  “Speaking of which, you and Halle must be in the thick of wedding planning now that you are engaged.”

“We are.  Our wedding is in just about two weeks.”

“Two weeks?  Halle.  You didn’t tell me that you were going to be married in two weeks.” Rhon said.

“I knew your wedding was soon,” Harrold added.  “I didn’t think it was  _that_ soon.”

The room fell silent.  Halle could see the heartbreak in her parents’ eyes when they realized that she could have gotten married and never told them.  At all.  She looked over at Rhon, and he was similarly stunned and hurt.

Joanne shook her head and took a breath.

“S-So, have you picked your colors yet?”

“Umm–”

“Blue and Gold,” Liam answered.  “There would be some red accents to represent Halle’s duchy of Valtoria.”

“Duchy?  Halle, you’re a Duchess?” Rhon asked.

“Yeah, I became one when Liam and I got engaged.  It’s something I am still adjusting to.”

“Yes, Halle’s official title is Halle, Duchess of Valtoria.”

“Is this going to be high profile?” Harrold asked.

“Obviously, Harry.  More important than that, is Michelle Obama going to be there?  I have always wanted to meet Michelle.  She could give you tips Halle.”

“Ahhhhh–”

“No, Michelle Obama wasn’t invited.–”

“Well, I guess I could meet Barack.  We all know Michelle is the important one though.”

“We didn’t think they would be interested in attending.  Also, we had to move up our wedding date considerably.”

“Really?” Harrold leaned forward resting his arms on the table.  “Why would you do that?”

Joanne’s eyes went wide as she looked at her daughter.

“Halle Yvette Berry  _are you pregnant_?”

“Mother–”

“Did you come here because you are having a pregnancy panic?  It’s perfectly normal to be worried about becoming a–”

“I am not pregnant!” Halle shouted.

Liam turned to Halle and shot her a look that asked,  _are you sure?_

Halle mouthed  _not pregnant_.

“If Halle isn’t with child, why the haste?” Joanne asked.

“It’s complicated,” Halle started.

“Not that complicated,” Liam interrupted.  “Cordonia as a country has seen some hard times these past few months.”

“ _Hard times_?  That is the understatement of the year,” said Harrold.

“Since there has been so much that has happened we thought that our wedding could be a positive event for our people.”  Liam laced his fingers with Halle’s.  “A unifying moment for us, our families, and Cordonia.”

“So it’s just for show?” Rhon asked.  “A stunt.”

“Is this a political union?” Harrold asked.

“No, we love each other and want to get married.  Our wedding being sooner is just as good for Halle and I as it is for the country.  Right, Halle?”

Halle weakly nodded.  “Yeah.  We were going to get married either way.  We just wanted our wedding to help the country.”

Joanne furrowed her brow.  “How much of this wedding is royal and how much of this is about the two of you?”

“There will be plenty of personal touches to let the both of us shine through,” Liam reassured.

“Halle are you even part of the planning or does Liam suggest a few things and whisk himself away, if he even bothers to do that?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Halle has been an active part of the planning process, Mrs. Berry.”

“Really?  Halle, have you tried on your wedding dress?”

“Uhhh…” Halle kept her eyes on the table in front of her.

“Have you seen it?”

Halle didn’t offer an answer.

Joanne inhaled.

“I have to say, Halle, this is not how I imagined you jumping the broom.”  She paused as another thought came to her.  “Dare I ask if you will actually jump the broom?  I assume that will not be part of the program due to the nature of this function.”

“Well mother, Liam isn’t Black.”

Liam jerked his head back in offense.

“Halle, plenty of interracial couples jump the broom.” Harrold offered.

“I’m not sure if it’s right for  _us_.”

Liam narrowed his eyes and looked at his fiance.  “Right for us  _or_ right for  _me_?”

“Liam.”  Liam ran his fingers through his hair.

“Please excuse me,” he said before he got up and left the table.

Liam swiftly walked through the front door and let it slam shut behind him.  The cool evening air hit his face.  He placed his hands on his hips and took a deep cleansing breath.  Shortly after that, he heard the door slam behind him.

“Care to tell me what  _that_ was about?” Halle said.

“What everything here has been about.  That I am not fit to be your husband.”

“That was not was that was about.”

“Really?”  His eyes widened in the darkness as his outrage consumed him.

“Your father seemed to think quite differently.  He was quite explicit with his qualms.”  He started counting them off on his fingers.  “I can’t protect you, I don’t know you, or anything about courting a Black Woman.”

“Liam.  My father has doubts, but–.”

“He is not wrong, Halle.  I  _have_ failed to protect you.  I know  _nothing_ about courting a Black Woman.  Up until today, I thought I could at least say I know you.  I cannot even say that.”

“That’s not true.”

“I didn’t even know that you were not born in New York.  Or that one of your favorite foods is your mother’s jerk crab.  Or that you used to swim competitively. I thought I was going to come here to assuage your fears about us.”

Liam’s eyes met hers.  “Your doubt in me.”

“My doubt isn’t in you Liam.”

He exploded.  “Then why are we here and not in Cordonia planning our wedding?  Why did you leave?”

Liam turned his back to her so she can not see the frustration.

Halle stepped back.  Everyone was asking if she was so happy with Liam, why did she leave.  She was scared of losing herself, but right now she was secure but her relationship wasn’t.  The panic that Halle felt when she left she saw in Liam’s eyes now.

“I left because I do feel like I am losing myself because I am trying so hard to fit into your world.  There is so much of me that is under scrutiny, and I have to change.  Even when I do, I am just asked to change and give up more.  At the end of all of that, I am still the American commoner.”

He turned to look at her again.  Her curls blew with the gentle night breeze.

“Liam, you are mad because my father expressed doubts about our relationship.  At least when my father had concerns, he waited until he could address you directly to your face.  Your father hid behind a fake-ass smile the entire time while he planned on having another man assault me.  He did that up until the night of your Coronation.”

Liam winced when Halle brought up his father’s part in the scandal.

“You had a few people doubt you, tonight.  I have an entire nation that questions me.”

“I have never doubted you, Halle.”  He said, his voice becoming hoarse.  “I have always loved you.”

“Liam I love you, and I know you love me.  It’s just, sometimes when you look at me in awe I wonder if you are genuinely impressed with me or that you are surprised that a lowly, commoner waitress could do something other than take your order.”

Liam turned to leave, but turned back.”

“I see now.  You  _do_ think I don’t know you.”

He turned to leave towards his car.  Bastien and Mara quickly followed behind him.  Halle watched Liam’s car pull out of her driveway and go.  She stared into the empty street after that.  After a minute or two, she turned to enter the house.  Rhon and her parents were in the living room.  Their silence told her that they heard enough of the argument.  Halle didn’t want to discuss anything with them.  She ran up the stairs to her room.  She closed the door behind her and flung herself onto her childhood bed.  That when the few pieces that were holding her together gave way and sobbed into her pillow.

 


	8. Whine Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halle and Liam work towards resolving their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s winding or in this case whining, down. This is the second to last part of the Home series, with Chapter 9 being the last. This part is super long, but a lot happens. At this point, Halle and Liam have been pushed apart internally and externally and they are working through the “what now?” part of that. Admittedly, I did struggle in this chapter, particularly with the dancehall stuff (I am not as familiar and describing a dutty whine is almost as hard as doing a dutty whine). So I am hoping not to offend with that part.

Liam awoke abruptly.  Panic set in when he didn’t immediately recognize his surroundings.  The room was still dark.  It took a minute to remember that he wasn’t in his bed in the Royal Chambers or any of the other familiar properties.  He was at the Fearrington Inn in North Carolina.  He was there to get Halle to come home.

That was not going as well as he had hoped.  Liam was hoping to find that Halle just had cold feet about their engagement.  He merely had to calm her fears, and they would be on their way home.  What he found was that he didn’t know the woman he was about to marry.

As much as Liam wanted to chastise Halle for not telling him, he had to chastise himself for not asking.  He never asked about where she was born because he assumed that she was born in New York.  Halle would ask about him, and he would ask about her sometimes, but never anything too deep.  Liam didn’t want to ask Halle anything he didn’t want to answer about himself.

He didn’t want to talk about his childhood outside of the carefully selected anecdotes that he felt comfortable sharing.  Anything outside of that highlights how much normalcy you lose as a member of the Royal Family.  He didn’t want to talk about all the talks around him being “different.”  He didn’t want Halle to see him as some “poor little rich boy.”  Despite that, Liam has shared so much of himself with her, more than anyone.  Maybe his efforts to shield her and himself from his pain came at the cost of learning about her and maybe her pain.

He rolled off his bed and walked over to his iPad that was charging.  Liam’s eyes glanced over a clock.  3:00AM.  He looked over some emails to see if anything needed his immediate attention.  He sent a few quick replies, but there was one message that he didn’t want to address.

**_7:00AM   Demon, A  Where is Halle?_ **

Halle found a plugin that automatically autocorrected all instances of Madeleine’s name to “A Demon.”  Only for her computer and Liam’s.  Liam was not amused that Halle installed the plugin without asking him, but he didn’t uninstall it either.  He opened the email.

**_Your Majesty,_ **

**_I have been trying to reach Halle for the past couple of days.  I need to start preparing her for the press regarding your upcoming nuptials.  You know, the moment where you officially make that commoner your wife.  Is Her Grace alright?  It’s imperative that I prepare her to not embarrass you…further._ **

**_A Demon  
Press Secretary for Halle, Duchess of Valtoria_ **

Liam stared at the screen.  He didn’t know how to answer this.  He knew she was fine physically, for the most part.  Their relationship was another story.  He also would have to talk to her about the passive-aggressive tones when speaking about Halle.  Then again he would also have to talk to Halle about her childish need to engage with her.  That conversation can wait.

He typed out a quick reply saying that Halle needed to make an urgent trip to see her family and that she will return shortly.  Nothing is to go out to the press.  Afterward, he tried to go back to sleep.  When that was harder than he planned he grabbed his iPad again.  A burning curiosity took over, and he did something he never has done.  He looked up some of the Cordonian gossip blogs.  Other than anything Antonia has shown him, he has mostly stayed away from them for his own sanity.  Especially after reading an article about him that was published when he was 16 but resurfaced just before news broke that Leo was abdicating.  The headline read “Cordonia’s Oriental Prince Taints Bloodline.”

He started with  _Trend_.  The gossip/news outlet that the Crown has trusted the most with direct exclusives.  Of course, the first thing he saw was a picture of he and Halle’s engagement photos that they released months earlier.  A series of articles was listed below it.  The first was, of course, a story on the details of the wedding that have been made public to generate interest.  Another was about how Amsale was among the designers being considered to design Halle’s dress.  Liam thought back to see if he told her that there was a list of designers that would love to make her wedding gown.  From the sounds of dinner with her parents probably not.   _Must do that_ , he thought.

The rest of the articles had a much different tone.  Two of them stood out.

  * _Can an American be Queen of Cordonia?  
_
  * _What does it mean for Cordonia to have a Royal Family that does not look like the populace?_



Liam clicked on the first one and read it.  His face contorted in disgust after the first paragraph.  Phrases like “The American with the Unruly Coif” and “Nubian Conqueror.”  He couldn’t read the rest of the article.  Of course, the piece was written by a “guest contributor” as opposed to a staff writer.  He scrolled down to the comments and was instantly filled with dread and regret.

_“What are we doing, turning the Cordonian Monarchy to the fucking zoo?”_  
“Even if they married, they won’t last.  Black Americans know how to break a wealthy man.”  
“The last time a Royal married a commoner, she died.  The alleged “duchess” should watch her back.”  
“The king is thinking with his dick and not his brain.  If he was thinking with his brain, he would see her like the dirty gold digging American that she is.”  
“Nothing about that woman is royal.  Her face. Her Hair. Her voice.  They all stink.”

Liam fought the urge to throw his iPad against the wall.  He took a deep breath and then started an email.

_**Madeleine,** _

_**Please contact Trend Magazine and any other press outlet and inform them that if they allow for their comment sections to defame Duchess Halle or me in any way including racist rhetoric, that they shall be met in civil court for slander.** _

_**Thank you.** _

After he finished that email, he fell into a restless sleep.

Halle awoke in her bed.  Tears soaked her pillow and streaked her face.  She didn’t even remember falling asleep.  What she did remember was how devastated Liam looked when he said: “you  _do_ think I don’t know you.”  The look on his face gutted her.  It cut so deep because she recognized it.  It was the look you have when you expected someone to come to your defense but they don’t show up for you.  Halle didn’t want to make Liam feel the way she did in Cordonia.

The part of that realization that made her sick was that as much as she hated making him feel like an outsider to her person, her life before him.  Regardless, Halle didn’t want to take back anything she said.  She meant a lot of it.  What she didn’t intend was the pain it caused.

Where did it leave them now?  She didn’t know for sure.  All Halle knew is that as much as she didn’t want to lose herself to be Liam’s Queen, she wasn’t willing to lose  _Liam_.

Halle dug out her phone from under the covers.  She saw that it was after 1PM, almost 2.  She didn’t think it was that late in the day.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened to reveal her mother.

“I see that you have finally decided to join the land of the living.”

Joanne entered the room.  She gestured for Halle to move over so she can sit on the bed with her.

“Mom,” Halle croaked before burying her head in a pillow.

“I’m sorry,” her mother consoled, rubbing her back  “I know you are still hurting from last night’s dinner.  It was intense.”

“Well, I came in out of nowhere with a fiancé.  Then I revealed that I was getting married.  Also, I am not sure what is happening at my wedding.  Also, my fiancé thinks my family hates him and that I am lowkey racist because I don’t want him to jump the broom because he is not Black.  Also, all of this happened in front of my best friend who is also my ex.”

Her mother shrugged, “When you put it like that.”

Halle buried her face into the pillow and screamed.  Joanne sighed and continued to pat her daughter’s back.

“We don’t hate Liam.  I think he is charming, kind, and you could learn a lot from him.  Like respect and manners.”

“But Dad–”

“Your father will just have to get over himself.  Besides it’s not his feelings, you have to concern yourself with right now.”

“What am I going to do about that?”

“Liam came all of this way to talk to you and set your relationship right.  You should at least give him a call and talk to him.  What is happening in your relationship is between the two of you and having your pillow soak your tears will not resolve anything.”

“I know.”

“Don’t  _know_ ,” Joanne said firmly.  “ _Act_.”

Joanne left the room.  After her mother left the room, Halle looked at her phone and sent a text.

Liam spent most of the day working out of his hotel room.  Since his mission to bring Halle home was in limbo, he figured he shouldn’t be an entirely absent king.  This was mostly email correspondence, looking over trade agreements, intelligence as well as memos from various Royal entities.  He was deep in thought when his phone buzzed.  It was a message from Halle.

**_Liam.  I’m sorry.  Can we talk?_ **

He quickly typed out a response.

_**Yes.  Can you meet me at the Fearrington House Inn?** _

_**Sure.  Do you have a particular time in mind?** _

_**5PM.** _

_**See you then.** _

Liam wasn’t sure what was going to happen when she arrived.  He wanted Halle to come home with him, but he wasn’t sure how long he can draw this trip out.  He is a King, not a businessman.  Either way, they had a lot to talk about.

Halle called him when she was about 5 minutes away.  Liam told her to meet him in the garden.  He figured it was beautiful and she wouldn’t break his heart in a place so beautiful.  She texted him when she arrived, and he said he would meet her shortly.

Halle sat in the garden waiting for him on one of the benches in front of a small fountain.  The water flowed, the sound calming her as she waited.  She heard the click of shoes against the slate tile that lined the walkways.  Halle looked up expecting to see her fiancé but instead was greeted by a maroon blazer and the expression of a stern woman.

“Excuse me miss, this garden is strictly for guests,” the woman said.

“I am waiting for my fiancé who is a guest.  He asked me to meet him here.”

Liam looked himself over in the mirror before heading to meet Halle.  When he first entered the garden, there was a substantial commotion.  He heard hotel security staff buzzing around him.  Bastien should be nearby, but as usual, Bastien was great at being hidden.  He walked through the garden hearing a hum of some kind of discussion.  As he got closer, the commotion became clearer.

“I’m afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave for not adhering to the dress code,” a loud woman said.

“Dress code?” a second woman questioned.  “There is a woman over there in full Lululemon.  Why are you bothering me?  I’m here to meet my fiancé.”

Liam picked up the pace towards the direction of the second woman’s voice.  Two bigger security guards stood in his path, blocking his view of who they were talking to.  He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sir,” the deep voice behind him implored.  “You need to step away.  This doesn’t concern you.”

Liam straightened his shoulders and drew his eyebrows together, “If my fiancée is being spoken to by security, it concerns me.”

“It’s not your fiancée, sir.”

Liam took a deep breath, then calmly commanded: “Let me confirm that for myself.”

The hotel security guard crossed his arms.

“If you refuse to leave, we will have to call the police on you.”  He took a step closer to Liam before adding, “You seem nice enough.”

Liam’s cheek twitched in rage.  He went around the security guards to see one of the hotel staff members and a different security guard talking to Halle.

“It is simply the dress code policy.” The woman said, crossing her arms as well.  “Nothing more.”

Halle wasn’t breaking any dress codes that Liam knew of.  Also, Liam was not aware that the garden had a dress code.  Looking at his fiancée, she was actually a little dressier than everyone else there.  He was in jeans and a t-shirt, the other women around from what he could see were in yoga pants.  Halle was wearing a light blue shirt and some loose denim shorts with sandals.  Besides clothes, there was one clear difference between those women and Halle.

“Excuse me,” Liam interrupted.  “This is my fiancée. I was looking for her, we were supposed to meet.”

The woman that was harassing Halle looked him up and down.  “Sir, that is awfully kind of you to intervene but–”

Liam’s eyes went wide with fury.  “Are you suggesting that I don’t know my  _fiancée_?” He spat.  “That I just give 5 karat diamond rings to strangers out of kindness?”

The woman’s mouth dropped.

“It’s just that you don’t look like you would be into a woman like–” she weakly stammered.

“Well, I am,” Liam replied firmly as he extended his hand.  “Halle.”

She took his hand and took her place by his side.  They walked away, then Liam stopped, turned to the hotel staff behind him.

“I have to go upstairs and pack my things from this place.  I, my fiancée, nor my team shall spend another minute in this racist establishment.”

“Your precious garden has weeds anyway,” Halle shouted as she followed Liam.

Liam guided Halle away from the hotel’s garden and towards his car.  She sat inside as Liam made a few calls before he joined her in the back seat.

“Halle, I’m–”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she interjected.

He nodded, and they sat in silence.  The silence didn’t last though.

“They didn’t even believe that you would be attracted to me let alone engaged to be married.”  Halle released a shaky breath.  “We are not famous here, and people didn’t buy that you could love me.”  Her glossy eyes met his.

“How can I convince the people of Cordonia?”

Liam held Halle close to him.  The closeness was welcome considering how far apart they have been over the past few days.  It did little to calm either person.  Her head was on his chest.  While usually, the sound of his heartbeat was typically calming, but this time she could feel the tension in his muscles and his heart race.  He was enraged.

He wanted his muscles to relax.  Liam wanted to not be angry.  He just wanted to be there, but his mind would not let that be possible at the moment.  The comments from the blogs were still fresh in his mind, and a total stranger doubted their whole relationship based on looks.  Liam did not know how to process this.  When it was directed towards him, he could just ignore it.  It was never that bad, and at the end of the day, he was still a prince.  Actually seeing it be directed to someone he loved was a deeper cut.  Harrold’s words rang in his head like a bell.  This small taste already far too bitter.

Halle sighed.  She draped her legs over his lap and nuzzled into his chest.  Liam leaned his head into her curls.  She let out another sigh.  Hoping that the breath would release the energy rather than it become tears.  Halle grabbed one of Liam’s hands that were idly by his side and laced their fingers together.  His thumb rubbed over her engagement ring.

They sat like that for a while. Out of the corner of Liam’s eye, he could see Bastien waiting outside of the car.  He assumed that Bastien had already taken care of having their things moved and spoke to the hotel’s security.  The silence was broken when Halle’s phone vibrated in her pocket.  She answered without looking.

Rhon’s elated tone greeted her.  “Halle, what you doing tonight?”

“Liam and I do not have any plans at the moment.  Plan to change that?”

“Actually I do.  You know Shasta right?”

“Do I?” Halle sat up straighter with excitement.  “What is Shasta up to these days?”

“Well, he is still spinnin’ for the clubs and tonight he is working a pop-up dancehall thing.  I know that it has been a hot minute since you have listened to let alone dance to anything that wasn’t for fancy white people.  That’s changing tonight.”

“I don’t know, Rhon.”

“Even your fancy Asian Greek nigga could–actually should–come,” he assuaged.

Halle groaned.  “Don’t call him that.  He is  _Cordonian_.”

Liam asked who it was and she mouthed that it was Rhon.

“We have an in with Shasta, we could probably swing a table or something.  Come out.”

Halle paused, mulling it over.  Rhon heard her hesitation over the line.

“You know you want to,” he sing-songed.  “Show Liam how we used to get down.”

“Fine,” she relented.

“Knew you would see things my way.  Meet me at Royal Caribbean.”

“See you there.”

Liam nodded to Bastien to enter the car, and they drove off towards where they were going to meet Rhon.  During the trip there Halle answered most of Liam’s questions about what a dancehall was and why it would be fun.  The prospect of any kind of dancing that wasn’t choreographed made him nervous.  Halle assured him that he would not be pressured to dance, but she may dance by herself at some point.

The Royal Caribbean was a small Jamaican restaurant just on the edge of town.  Rhon and Halle used to go there a lot.  So much so that the staff knew them by name.  They were not much more helpful than that, but even Liam could tell that being on a first name basis with the staff was significant.

Halle insisted that Liam try a Jamaican beef patty.  Not wanting to be a wet blanket, he tasted the savory pastry dish.  Liam took his first bite and got mostly the pastry crust and was not impressed.  It was the second bite that changed everything.  In that bite, he understood that the shell was a vehicle to get the delicious, spiced, minced beef within it to his mouth.  He munched on that while Halle and Rhon got plates of oxtail and rice and peas.

“This food seems a little heavy.  How are you going to dance after eating it?” Liam asked.

Rhon and Halle looked at each other and laughed.

“You’ll find a way,” Halle answered.

Rhon added, “Besides, the food is not just to power the dancing, its to help soak up all the rum punch you would drink later.  Not eating well before that could be downright dangerous.”

Liam wondered if the rum punch that Rhon was referring to was anything like the island punch Halle made that time at Applewood.  He remembered how potent that was.  So do the servants at Applewood.

Halle took her fiancé out of his head by holding up a piece of oxtail to his mouth.  He bit into the tender meat as she giggled.  Liam took the piece out of her hand, removing the meat from the bone.  Rhon smiled watching them.  Soon Halle was swatting Liam’s hand away so that she could finish eating in peace.

After they finished eating they headed towards where the pop-up was going to be.  Since Rhon planned on drinking, he left his car at home and rode with Halle and Liam.  They spent the time talking about various topics that all ended with Jaleesa and her princess phase.

The car slowed down, and the sound of tires treading gravel let everyone know that they made it to the pop-up.  Rhon hopped out of the SUV while Halle adjusted her shorts after her exit.  Bastien and Mara exited the vehicle as well.

“Hold up, hold up.  What are they doing?” Rhon gestured to Bastien and Mara.

“Rhon they are security, they have to come with us,” Halle said.

“They can’t enter the party dressed like the Feds.”

“I doubt that Bastien and Mara would let us enter the pop-up without them,” Halle explained.  “It’s what happens when your fiancé is a monarch.”

“They are not necessary, the pop-up has loads of security.  Discreet security.”

“May I suggest something, Your Grace?” Mara said.

“Who the fuck is Grace?”

Halle smacked Rhon.  “She meant me.  Yes, Mara.”

“Bastien and I could talk with the security at the venue and watch with some of them more discreetly.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Liam said.  “Trail behind us so that people don’t know that you are here watching us.  Would that be alright with you Rhon?”

“I guess.” he sucked his teeth.

Halle and Liam followed Rhon towards the pop-up.  Mara and Bastien were some steps behind them.  Liam looked at his surroundings and wondered where a dancehall pop-up would be around here.  All he saw was a series of vacant warehouses.  Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone else.  He pulled Halle closer to him as a precaution.

Rhon took a final sharp left and walked towards a nondescript warehouse.  At the side entrance, he looked around before opening the door.  Inside a soft hum could be heard as everyone walked through the building.  Rhon led everyone up a flight of steel stairs to a plain looking door.  Outside of the plain looking door stood a tall, broad, man.  He was wearing sunglasses indoors which was strange, but Liam decided not to dwell on it.  The man smiled as he saw Rhon approach.

“Rhon-Ron.  I see that you have escaped fatherhood for the night–” The large man paused and lowered his shades.  “Is that Halle?”

“Tiny!” Halle squealed. Liam raised an eyebrow at the man’s name.  He did not understand how such a large man could be called ‘Tiny.’  She left Liam’s side and lept into the man’s arms, he hugged her tightly and spun her around.  The embrace was a little too close for Liam’s liking.

“Halle, I thought you left for the big city never to return,” Tiny said.

“Well, I am here now and ready to sip rum punch and maybe dance with my fiancé…”  Halle grabbed Liam’s hand.  “If I can get him on the floor.”

“Fiancé?”

“Yes.  Tiny this is my fiancé, Liam.  Liam this is our friend Tiny.”

Liam and Tiny shook hands.

“This is not exactly the place for wallflowers.  The only wallflowers here are DJs.  Shasta is already waiting in VIP for you.”

Tiny gestured his hand so that everyone can back up and then opened the door.  A rush of base filled the air as the noise from inside the makeshift dancehall filtered out from the door.  Rhon went in first followed by Halle and Liam.  Mara and Bastien remained a few steps behind and made arrangements with Tiny.

Inside they were standing on a high ledge that allowed them to look into the pop-up down below.  Liam counted at least 100 people already on the dancefloor.  Another 50 or so were on the periphery.  They descended the stairs and Liam felt overwhelmed by the sounds and the lights.  Halle and held Liam’s hand tighter as they made their way to her friend.  Across from the stairs they took to enter, there was a shorter set that led up to a couple of tables and sofas.  In front of the stairs was another man in the same sunglasses as Tiny.  He stopped Rhon.

“Are you on the guest list?”

“Guest list?” Rhon asked, jerking his head back.

“Hey-hey!” a man shouted from the top of the stairs.  The man made his way to the bottom of the stairs.  He had long dreadlocks and wore a large jersey and shorts.  The man tapped the security guard.  “It’s alright they are with me.”

“Shasta!” Rhon said and fist-bumped his friend.  His friend looked at Halle and quickly wrapped her up in a hug.

“It’s good to see you, Halle.  Who’s the stiff Asian guy behind you?” he asked gesturing his head to Liam.

“Shasta this is my fiancé Liam.  Liam this is my good friend Shasta.”

Shasta went for the fist bump, and Liam extended his hand for a handshake.  The two men looked at their hands awkwardly.

“Sorry, Liam is not familiar with fist bumps,” Rhon explained.

“I can learn though,” Liam added.

“Alright then.”

Shasta led everyone upstairs to an old sectional and sat down.  Without asking someone came up to Liam, Rhon, and Halle with red cups full of red drinks.  Liam quietly thanked the server.  He reached for his wallet to tip the man, but he walked away.

“Aaaah,” Halle said.  “I missed this.”  She took another sip from her cup.  Liam took another sideways look at his cup.

“It’s rum punch.  It’s really good.”

Liam took a sip, and it tasted very sweet.  It wasn’t until he took his lip away from the cup that the kick from the rum came in.  Even then it was much smoother than what Halle put together back at Applewood.

Everyone chatted for a little bit.  First Rhon, Halle, and Shasta talked about the basement parties they went to when they were younger and their teenage exploits.  Shasta then asked Liam about European clubs, particularly on Ibiza.  Shasta was going there in a few weeks on a gig and wanted to get a feel for the kind of music he should play to get the crowd going.  By the time the third round of punch was served, Shasta had to head to the DJ booth.

“Don’t spend all night here.  I hope to see you guys on the dance floor.”

Shasta left, and Rhon joined him since all of the sitting was “making him antsy,” leaving Halle and Liam alone.  Halle was also feeling antsy and decided to stand on the balcony watching the dancers below.  Liam watched quietly, hugging Halle from behind.  Rhon came up the stairs after a few songs had played.

“Halle, you are not just going to watch from the sidelines  I bet Liam would love to see you whine,” he goaded.

“Whine?”

“Whine.  It’s a type of dance move,” Halle explained.

“It’s a move alright.” Rhon cackled.  “Halle used to really get down.  Guess she is too prim and proper now.”  He made a gesture like he was drinking from a teacup with his pinky out.

Halle attempted to swat at Rhon, but he backed away from her range.

“I am not.” she defended, continuing her attempts to swat.  “It’s just kind of  _suggestive_ and Liam doesn’t know how to do it.”

“If you want to dance you should dance.  I will be fine here.”

“See, Liam is fine.  C’mon.”

“Fine.”

The song changed to a high energy reggae song as Rhon brought Halle to the dancefloor.  Liam watched his fiancée as she was led away.  He wanted to see exactly what kind of dancing that Rhon wanted Halle to do but she wasn’t willing to explain as anything other than “suggestive.”  The dancing started off innocent enough.  Then the song said, “drop it low.”  Halle dropped to a low squat rotating her hips. Rhon dropped low too grinding behind her, but Liam was focused on Halle.  He swallowed a lump in his throat when he recognized some of those motions.  Liam just didn’t associate them with  _dancing_.

Halle continued gyrating her hips, but with the beat of the music she would drop and whip her head so her hair would move around.  She didn’t stay low to the ground for long.  Halle popped her hips side to side as she brought herself to standing.  Rhon’s hands skimmed her side and pulled her hips closer to his as they moved in time with the music.  Liam wanted to be jealous, but he could not do that kind of dancing with her.  Also, it would be really obnoxious to make a scene after he gave his blessing for them to dance.  That didn’t make him any less irritated.

Halle was smiling and having a good time as the song was ending until her eyes locked with her fiancé’s.  His eyes were wide with shock.  Liam weakly smiled back, but she could tell that he was uncomfortable.  She met him again on the balcony he was viewing from.

“Liam.” She said breathlessly.

“Why did you come back up so soon?  You looked like you were having fun.  It’s not like we can do that.”

“It’s not like that.  We were just dancing, and dancehall is just like that.”

“I know, but you can see why seeing my fiancée gyrate on another man would be difficult.”  Liam pulled Halle closer so he could whisper, “ _Especially since I recognize some of those hip moves_.”

“You  _liked_ them at the time.  Besides, this isn’t any different than all of those times I watched you do the Cordonian Waltz, a flirtatious dance, with other women, let alone the Engagement Tour.”

Liam turned away from Halle.  She grabbed his hand and set him back to her.

“Look, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you.  I don’t want to fight here.”

He took a deep breath, he knew Halle didn’t mean anything by it.  He was just entirely out of his depth here.  The loud music, the stronger drinks, he was overwhelmed by it.  Liam looked into Halle’s eyes, and as much as he wanted to be angry, he couldn’t hold it for long.  Especially when her eyes pleaded with him, dramatic eyelash batting included.  A grin appeared on his face as he pulled Halle in closer to him again.  She smiled against his chest.

“I can make this place a little more your speed.  Wait here.”

She stood on her tippy toes as she gave Liam a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing among the masses.  He looked down into the crowd and noticed that Rhon was already dancing with someone else.  The upbeat song that was playing ended and a much slower song started playing.  A woman’s voice blared over the sound system.  She crooned,  _I’m still in love with you boy…_

Liam’s eyes traveled towards the dancefloor and Halle was standing at the edge.  She curled her finger gesturing for him to join her.  Liam walked towards her.  Halle met him at the side of the stairs, and she pulled him to the dancefloor.  They settled in the midst of the crowd and did a slow rock together.

“Is this more comfortable for you?” She asked.

“Very.”

She smiled and rested her head on his chest.  Liam looked up and caught Rhon’s eye.  Rhon tipped his head up and smiled, then focused his attention back on the woman he was with.  Liam smiled and looked down at Halle.  They kept slow dancing into the next song.  Liam noticed that he and Halle were not dancing like everyone else.  There was significantly less grinding.

“Halle,” Liam whispered.  “We are not dancing like everyone else.”

“So?”

“It doesn’t feel weird to you?”

Halle shook her head. “No.”  She cupped his face in her hand and made sure he was only looking at her.

“Liam. I want to dance, and I would like to do it with you.  If this is your pace, then I am happy to dance at this one.”

“You brought things to my speed.  Maybe instead I can come to yours,” He suggested.  “With your help, of course.”

“I don’t think people would approve of teaching the Sovereign Ruler of Cordonia how to grind in a dancehall like a commoner.”

Liam rebutted, “Actually I must learn about the cultures and customs of places that I am visiting as a guest.  It’s my duty.”

“Okay.”

The music picked up a bit as Halle led Liam away from the midst of the dancers and towards the edge where there was a wall.  She pushed him against the wall and positioned him how she needed him to be for the first part of this impromptu lesson.  His back was against the wall, but there was a slight bend to his knees, feet shoulder-width apart.

“For this first part I am going to have to be still, you will join me in a sec.”

Liam nodded. Halle backed away and started to rotate her hips before getting close again.  One of her legs was between both of his, as she rotated her pelvis against his.

“Now you are going to move your hips to match my moves.”

Halle repeated her move while Liam was slightly off-beat, trying to match everyone but her. She shook her head.

“You can’t be looking at everyone else, trying to match them.  The first part of dancing with someone in a place like this is to focus on who you’re with.”

She held up two of her fingers, motioning for his eyes to be on hers as she moved. Then she took one of his hands and placed it on her hips which he reflexively gripped.  This seemed to help Liam move in time with Halle.

“Good. Just like that,” she complimented.

They danced like that for a couple of moments.

“Okay, now I am going to face away from you. The idea still the same. Just stay on beat and keep up.”

Halle turned around and ground her as against him as she shook and moved it in circular motions to the rhythm. This time Liam had no problem keeping up. She reached her arm up reaching behind his neck pulling his body closer.  He gripped her hips tighter as he felt himself grow hard against her ass.

Liam bent down and hissed in her ear, “If you keep that up,  _dancing_ will not be the only thing happening in this club.”

“Is that so?” She challenged.

His hand trailed up from her hips and grabbed her breast.  She gulped.

“It is.”

Halle smirked and deliberately ground her ass against him more vigorously. Liam kissed her neck while his other hand played with the front of her shorts.

“I think the rum is making you bold, Your Majesty.”

“It’s not the rum, My Queen. It’s your  _ass_.”

The lights flashed in the warehouse, and Shasta’s voice came over the speakers.

“Alright, I want to thank everyone for coming to the pop-up.  Your energy and flava made the night.  While my night and yours may not be over yet, your time here most certainly is.  Here is one last song for you to dance to before you get the fuck out.”

Halle and Liam stopped dancing and looked for Rhon in the crowds.  He was found with the woman who he was dancing with earlier.  Rhon shooed the couple away saying that he would catch a ride from who he was with.  Halle and Liam didn’t argue and left.

When they made it back to the car, their faces covered in a dewy sheen from all of the dancing and grinding.  They couldn’t look at each other without giggling or touching each other.  Bastien and Mara joined them at the car shortly after.  Bastien drove everyone back to the hotel.  Liam and Halle couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  Unfortunately, the SUV they were in didn’t have a partition to give the couple some privacy and to keep Bastien and Mara from getting a show, so they were forced to behave.

Halle looked out the window and noticed that they were heading in the opposite direction of the Fearrington House Inn.

“Liam?  Isn’t your hotel in the other direction?”

“No.  I changed hotels.”

“Because of what happened earlier?”

“Yes.  I could not stay in a place that wouldn’t welcome you.  Any place that does not welcome you is a safety concern, and I take that seriously.”

“Liam, you didn’t have to do all of that.”

“I do.  Halle, you are the most important person in my life.  I will do anything for you.  If that means changing my accommodations, consider it done.  Your comfort and safety are paramount.”

“Okay.”  She didn’t want to argue about how it wasn’t necessary.

Bastien pulled into the Umstead Hotel a few minutes later.  Halle and Liam were already checked in and just picked up the key card to their room.  Of course, Liam got the presidential suite.  When they got to the luxurious room, Halle kicked off her sandals and wanted to take a look around, but Liam had other plans.

“We can take a look around later,” he said, kicking off his shoes.  “ I did not forget how you made me feel at the dancehall.”

“And just how did I make you feel?”

Liam placed Halle’s hand on his growing erection.  She rubbed him through his pants teasing her further.  He groaned at her touch, making her grin like a Cheshire cat.  Not waiting for her next move, Liam swooped Halle into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  He gently placed her on the bed before climbing in on top of her, ensnaring her in a heated kiss.  Halle smiled as she tasted the remnants of the rum punch from earlier.  He moved his kisses down her neck.

“I missed you.” Liam murmured against her skin.

“I missed you too,” Halle said as she untucked his shirt from his pants.

Liam got on his knees and removed the sweaty shirt from his body.  Halle sat up and did the same.  Her eyes staying locked on his.  Their lips crashed once again with the added sensation of his warm damp skin on her warm damp skin.

Even when their minds could be miles apart, their bodies, their loins, their shared lust was always able to close the distance.  As much as Halle and Liam knew that their lovemaking cannot be a salve for their woes, at the moment, they let their bodies do the talking their hearts, minds, and mouths would not.

Liam kissed down Halle’s body, passing the valley between her breasts and her stomach, stopping at the fastening to her shorts.  The closure was gently undone, and she lifted her hips off the bed allowing him to pull off her shorts and underwear in one swift move.  He stood up away from the bed to remove his own pants and underwear.  She scooted to the edge of the bed and beckoned Liam to stand in front of her.  Halle undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with the same care that he did for her.  She pressed her face against his lower torso, smearing her lips along the waistband of his underwear, inhaling his scent, sneaking a kiss at the base of his dick, causing him to sharply inhale.  His deep breath did not stop her from pulling both his pants and underwear down his legs.

He stepped out of them and stood before his lover naked.  Their eyes met again in the darkness, chests rising and falling in the same rhythm as their hips were earlier.  Liam stepped closer as Halle dragged her body backward creating room for him to join her on the bed.  He crawled onto the bed and sat before her.  She crawled into his lap.  Her eyes bore into his, penetrating him, reaching the depths of his being that he thought that he had successfully hidden away from everyone.  His stare reached the same place within her, the place that she kept tucked away from intruders, yet he found it.

Halle placed small kisses on his forehead, the bridge of his nose, then finally his lips.  Liam deepened it, embracing her tightly.  She wrapped her legs around him, pressing them closer together.  They continued to kiss and caress each other until their need was too much and Liam guided himself inside her.  Then they rocked their bodies, riding towards bliss.

She closed her eyes focusing on all of the sensations, Liam’s warm hands stroking every bare patch of skin in their path, his lips lavishing her breasts with affection, and, of course, his dick deeply filling and stretching her as they rocked.  She tried to kiss him where she could, but her hands were too busy pulling on his sleek black strands, all of the feelings making Halle soundlessly gasp as she got closer.  Liam groaned as he felt her sex pulse around him, his tension building and building.  He held her as he rocked them faster, she shuddered against him at the increased tempo.  Her quiet, ragged, pants let Liam know that Halle was getting close.  He looked up to see her eyes closed tight.

“Halle,” he hissed against her ear.  His husky tone reverberated through her.

“I want to see you.” He dragged his lips along her throat and jaw to her other ear.

“Let me see you come.”

Her eyelids felt heavy, but she did as she was asked.  Halle’s eyes opened to see Liam’s, dark with lust, desire, and love.  She blinked as she went over the precipice of ecstasy.  She forced her eyes back open as the waves of her orgasm continued to course through her body.  Liam squeezed her as he felt his release.  Her pussy still was contracting around him squeezing his cum from his cock.

The rocking came to a stop as their breathing returned to normal.  Sheepish grins were on both of their faces as Halle’s back sank into the king sized mattress.  Liam’s body collapsed on top of her.  The dampness of their sweat amplified by the air conditioning in the suite.  Their post-coital sweet nothings were a series of small pecks, tender touches before they fell asleep.  A tangle of limbs.

 


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halle and Liam have the talk they both have been actively avoiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we are finally here. Yes, this is the last part. Deadass. Most of this chapter was written at the same time as Whine Down. The only thing that kept me from posting was I wanted to include details in this part that I had planned to from the start, but the story simply didn’t go there. With that said, the whole series boils down to this one conversation between Halle and Liam. The race talk. I am not sure I did the conversation the way that it’s supposed to go. The discussion is not a linear one. It isn’t an end all be all either. This talk is the first of many like this they will have and I wanted to be real to that experience.
> 
> Since listing songs is still a thing, I am going to list the one I have on repeat. Especially when thinking about Halle and Liam opening up and being honest with each other. That song is Needy Bees by Nick Hakim.

Halle awoke in Liam’s arms.  She smiled thinking of the lovemaking from a few hours ago, drumming her fingers on his toned abdomen as she did so.  Liam stirred.  He looked down to see a halo of sex-strewn curls on his chest.  Her eyes met his.  Liam tenderly caressed her face as he leaned in for a sleepy kiss.  She deepened the kiss briefly, ending it by biting on his lower lip.

“Good morning,” she murmured on his lips.  Liam returned the greeting against hers.  They kept exchanging small kisses until Halle grew tired and nestled into his chest.  Naturally, he took the opportunity to play with her curls.  They quietly enjoyed each other’s presence.

Liam looked down at his fiancée.  A swirl of emotions and thoughts entered his head.  The past few days have threatened to upend their relationship.  While last night was great and a step forward in the right direction, he knew he and Halle had a lot to talk about.  While Liam could extend his trip and slowly work out those conversations, the time to do that just isn’t there.  He would be due to get back on a plane to Cordonia with or without Halle.  He preferred that it be  _with_ her; he can’t stay in North Carolina indefinitely.  His duty to Cordonia, the reminder that he is not just an ordinary man, placed a shroud on the room.  Liam sighed.  His sigh broke the comfortable silence.

“Halle,” He started.  “I have to go back.  I can’t hide out here forever.  Cordonia needs its king.”

She sighed, “I know.”

Liam took a deep breath.  “Are you coming home?”

His question hung in the air.  Of all of the issues, this is the only one that mattered.  None of the other discussions could begin until this was answered.  Halle stiffened against Liam, and he felt it.  She rolled so that she was lying on her stomach, her arms and chin rested on his abdomen, looking into his eyes.

“I want to.”

“What’s holding you back?”

Halle sighed.  Liam echoed her sigh.  After a few moments, he changed tactics.

“Do you love me?”

Halle sat up and brought her knees to her chest.  “Liam, of course, I love you.  That’s the easy part.  It’s the other stuff.”

“Like race?”

“…And class.”

Liam adjusted so that his back was flat against the headboard.

“Halle, I am not going to be Black.  Just like you are not going to be Korean-Cordonian.  I was born into royalty, you weren’t.  Those things are not going to change.  That doesn’t mean we have to let those things define us.”

Her eyes stayed on the sheet that she was using to cover up.

“We don’t have to let it define us,” she rebutted, “but we can’t pretend that those aspects are not going to cause friction or pain.”

“No we can’t,” he agreed.  His finger traced her leg above the sheet.  Then there was more silence.

“Cordonia is not like America,” Liam pointed out.

“It isn’t, but that doesn’t mean that is racism-free.”

“It doesn’t.”

Halle relaxed her legs, hunching over so that her one of her arms was providing cushioning for her head to rest.

Liam asked.  “Have you experienced racism in Cordonia?”

“Has anyone burned a cross or called me a nigger in Cordonia?  No.”  She paused, raising her head, “do I think that some racially fucked up things have happened?”  Her eyes met his.

“Yes.”

He sat straighter.  Liam did not know what to make of that answer.  More accurately he wasn’t sure how to feel about the part of him that was still surprised by it.  Experience has taught him not to, yet he always was.

“Like what?”

He knew that Halle has not seen the worst of the comments or media coverage outside of the scandal.  If she didn’t see the bad press, then what is she talking about?  What racism did he miss?

“Your father.  Part of me thinks that his actions were biased at best.  I mean he blackmailed Olivia, but he didn’t set her up to be assaulted, but he thought that was okay to do to me.”

Liam remembered when he and Halle discussed this in her train car on the way back to Cordonia.  She said something similar then she paused.  At the time he thought Halle was struggling with what his father did.  Now it was clear, she was questioning if his father’s choices were racially motivated then.  Liam saw Halle fidget with her sheet now.

“You still feel that way.  That’s the reason you didn’t forgive him before he died.”

She furrowed her brow.  “Did you expect me to?”

“No.  If you hated him forever, it would be infinitesimal compared to the harm that he caused.” He shrugged.  “To be honest, I am surprised that you don’t hold his actions against me.”

Halle moved so that she was by Liam’s side, shoulder to shoulder.

“I don’t.   You didn’t make those choices.  As soon as you learned of his involvement you defended me.  I know that placed a wedge between the two of you.  It made his death more confusing and challenging.”

Halle looked at her fiancé, she could see that there are parts of him that still haven’t figured out how to feel about him.  Constantine’s death was confusing for her too.  Not in her hatred for him.  That was clear.  The man died a hero when he deserved anything but that.  Her Baptist upbringing told her it was wrong to speak or wish ill of the dead, but she hoped he was rotting in hell.  Halle didn’t know how to stay angry and be there for Liam.  Like it or not Constantine was his father.

Liam’s hand lacing his fingers with hers took her out of her thoughts.  She squeezed his hand.

“Halle, it’s not your fault.  My father drove a wedge between us the moment he decided to undermine my decision to choose my bride with my heart.” He sighed and looked down at his feet.

“If anything his death was a reminder that the man I thought I knew and admired and the person he was are not the same.” His eyes met Halle’s.  “I should thank you for opening my eyes to that.”

She didn’t respond, her attention went to his hand in hers.  Her thumb massaging his.

“I hope that I don’t make my son feel that way about me when he is an adult.”

“Liam, I know you won’t.”  Halle squeezed his hand tighter and looked him squarely in the eyes, her gaze intense and unrelenting.  “You are already a stronger, thoughtful, compassionate man.  Already leaps and bounds ahead of your father.”

“You have so much faith in me.”

“It’s not baseless, blind faith.  I have been around you.  I know you well enough to know that you can make things different.”  She offered a small, hopeful smile.

“Not me.   _We_ ,” Liam corrected.  He brushed away an errant curl cupping her face.  “We can make things different.  Together.”

Halle shook her head, hair going this way and that, but he continued anyway.

“Halle, I am not a perfect man or even the smartest man.  While there are parts of me that doubt whether I can be the King that Cordonia needs, one thing I can say with utmost certainty, I cannot be anything without you by my side.”  His eyes burned with conviction; she couldn’t look away.  “I knew you were special the day I met you, every day after that my confidence in your abilities to rule by my side has solidified.”

“Liam–”

“I will not let you doubt this,” he interrupted.  “You have a way of uniting people, making them grasp the parts of themselves that they fear and confronting it to become better and stronger.  You wore down Drake and Olivia’s defenses to get them to ally with you.  That is a gift.  Cordonia can benefit from that.”

Halle pulled away from his grasp.  “See that is what I am afraid of.  I want to be by your side and build a life with you, but I don’t want to get swept up and lost in the legend.  I don’t want to be an icon.  I just want to be Halle.”

“I can’t promise that.  When you are a ruler, there are parts of you that are no longer yours.  I can promise you that you won’t go through this alone.  I won’t let you get washed away.”

“Liam I want to believe that, but I need to know that you will be there for me.  Not just when it’s obvious.  I need your support when I put my foot down about something.  I don’t need you to tuck me away in some corner while you erode away conviction in my stance.  If there is a particular reason we have to do something, we talk about it.”

“I haven’t–,” he denied.

“ _You have_.” Halle countered.  “When I told Regina I did not want to have an invasive exam.  Or when you have shielded me from planning my wedding.  That stops.”

Liam nodded, “I can agree with that.  Likewise, you have to defend me with your friends and your parents.  Namely your father.  I know that he wants the best for you, but I can’t gain his trust if he thinks that you support everything he says.”

“My father is not entirely wrong on some things,” she muttered before finding her voice to continue, “particularly your racial blind spots, but yes, I should defend you when he gets out of hand.”

He jerked his head back.  “Racial blind spots?”

“Up until now, you avoid race like the plague,” Halle pointed out.  “I know that Cordonia doesn’t view race the way America does, but you go out of your way not to talk about it.”

“Yes I do,” he admitted.  “It doesn’t make everything  _better_.  We were coming to an understanding but race was reintroduced into the conversation, and now that is being undone.”

“That’s because everything isn’t out on the table.  Also, despite what you like to believe, this will come up again, and again.  This isn’t going to go away.  It will come up when we have children when they grow up and hit the minefield that is the press.  That’s why we talk about it and come to an understanding, so when it does come up again, we don’t implode.”

Liam sighed.  “I see.”

He admitted to himself that he never thought about it like that.  Race was a dirty word that can only bring trouble if you say it.  Unlike other dirty words like “fuck” or “shit” he never got to the point where talking or even saying anything about race was subversively gratifying like saying fuck did.  Being with Halle meant being willing to talk about race.

He nodded.  “I can do that.”

Silence crept up again.  Liam thought about what Halle had said, and a burning question came to mind.

“Earlier, you specified that no one has burned a cross or called you a– _that_ word in Cordonia?  Has that happened to you here?”

“Yes,” Halle answered matter-of-factly.  “I have been called the n-word to my face many times.”

He didn’t know how to react to that.  Liam knew that it should not have been surprising.  Even he could tell by her tone that this experience is more common than it should be.  He couldn’t even fathom why someone would want to go that far.

“The cross burning?”

“Not specifically, but my father’s dental practice has been vandalized with slurs before.”

Halle looked up at him. “What about you?”

“Nothing as immediately vicious as your experience.”  Liam pressed his crown against the headboard.

“Just little moments.  Like learning all of the horrible names, my mother was called after she died.  Or everyone talking about how different I looked from my brother and father.  Did you know that I used to try to play up my nose in photographs?  I did it because it was one of the features that immediately connects me to my father…physically.”

Halle looked at him intently as he continued.

“I thought if they would see that we had the same nose then the doubts that I belong would go away.  The same with working so hard to do everything better than Leo.  If I showed that I was more worthy, more responsible and abler, that the question that people have when they look at my father and then look at me would leave.  Suffice to say. It did not.”

“Liam,” She said taking his hand in hers.  “People know you are worthy now.  You have always been.”

“I don’t care if other people think I am worthy anymore.  All that matters if you think I am worthy.”

“I do.”

The morning quickly turned into afternoon.  The while the time passed, the couple stayed in each other’s arms, talked, went silent, then repeated.  Sometimes kisses interrupted the talking.  Other times there weren’t.  They both knew that some of these discussions will happen again as well as that there are some conversations they have yet to have.  Some they could not even imagine.

By mid-afternoon, everything could be said had been said.  They made love once more and were once again in each other’s arms.

“How are you feeling now?” Liam asked.  His fingers lightly traced shapes on her shoulder while they basked in post-coital bliss.  “Are you ready to go home?”

Halle thought about the past few days.  Talking to her parents.  Seeing Liam in her world as opposed to being so wrapped up in his.  Breathing without thinking about plots and scandals and investigations.  Even though her time back in her old bedroom, in her old house in her old life just felt…old.  She can’t go back there.  As much as she felt overwhelmed, lost and consumed by Cordonia, Cordonia has become her home.

She smiled.  “Yes.  I’m ready to go home.”

Liam leaned in to kiss her again, but Halle stopped him.  “Your kisses are great, but If you kiss me again, we may never leave this room.”

Liam acquiesced, “I suppose you are right.”

Liam and Halle showered separately.  Liam ordered them a small meal that they ate in their room.  His staff coordinated getting jet prepared for them to depart back for Cordonia later that night.  Before leaving the couple stopped by Halle’s parents’ house to say goodbye.

“This isn’t goodbye forever.  We will see the both of you in two weeks, by which time I expect to see Michelle Obama,” Joanne said as she hugged her daughter and future son-in-law.

Harrold tightly hugged Halle and kissed her cheeks. He looked at Liam sternly before extending his hand out to the younger man.

“You take care of my baby girl.  I will not hesitate to come for you if you don’t.”

Liam returned Harrold’s handshake as he assured him, “I will, sir.”

Halle and Liam entered the SUV, ready to head to the airport.  The car drove the quiet streets in silence before heading to the highway before Halle perked up.

“Wait.  There is one more thing to do.”

“Halle, North Carolina isn’t going anywhere.  We can always visit.”

“It’s not that.  We just have one last thing to do.” She looked at her fiancé with wide eyes.  “Do you have your formal suit?  The one with the sash and all of the fancy medals and stuff?”

Liam raised his thick eyebrow.  “Just what do you have in mind?”

“Follow my lead.”

In a small house, off a dirt road, a little girl waited patiently.  She was wearing the prettiest dress she owned.  Her legs bounced off the edge of the sofa in excitement.  When it just became too much, there was a knock on the door.  Her father opened the door he stepped aside to let the visitor step in.

Bastien stepped inside and cleared his throat.

“Presenting his Royal Majesty, King Liam of Cordonia.”

Liam stepped into the house and stood before the little girl.  Her eyes were wide as she marveled the man before her.

“I am here in search of a princess named Jaleesa.  Are you her?”

The younger eagerly nodded.  Liam knelt before her taking her small hand into his gloved one.  He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Jaleesa’s hand.  She hid her face behind her other hand, attempting to conceal a bashful smile.

“Princess Jaleesa.  I am here to grant one wish.  Whatever you like.  I can make that dream come true.”

“Can you dance with me like the Beast dances with Belle in Beauty and the Beast?”

“The beast doesn’t–” Halle gave Liam a stern look before he corrected himself.  “I mean, consider your wish granted.”

Halle played the music of a basic waltz as Liam and Jaleesa danced.  Her feet were on top of his as he glided through the steps of a waltz.  Jaleesa was having the time of her life.  Halle and Rhon recorded this on their phones.  Rhon tapped Halle and whispered in her ears.

“Thanks for doing this.  Jaleesa is never going to forget this.”

Halle replied with a grin.  “Any time.  Jaleesa deserves to feel special and to have her dreams come true.”

“So do you.  Besides, now that Jaleesa has danced with a literal king, she would never settle for anything less.  I think Liam just kept her from dating for the next 20 years.”

Liam and Jaleesa finished dancing.

“Unfortunately, my duties call me back to my palace.  Until we meet again, Princess.”

He bowed.  Jaleesa curtsied back before waving.

“Bye Miss Halle, the two people in the suits,” Jaleesa said gleefully before addressing Liam separately.  “Good-bye King Liam!”

Halle said her goodbyes to Mama Reed and Rhon.

It was dusk when Halle and Liam made it onto the plane.  The crew was prepared to take off, and everyone was wearing their seatbelts.

“This is it,” Liam said looking over at his fiancée.  “When we get off of this plane, we have a wedding to plan and the rest of our lives ahead of us.”

“We do.”  Halle took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  “I’m good now.”

Liam smiled.

The couple held hands as the plane took off for Cordonia.  For home.   _Their_ home.  They both felt relieved, safe and secure in themselves and each other.

_**Tippy’s end note:**  That’s the end, you guys.  I hope you guys like the ending for this series as much as you liked reading it.  I want to thank all of you for liking, reading, reblogging, engaging with this story.  It made the will to keep writing it so much easier.  This isn’t the last series I will do with Liam and Halle.  I love writing them too much to let them go.  Special thanks to my Tumblr friends Misha and Lizzybeth1986 for reading the early drafts of parts and hyping a girl up.  _


End file.
